Young and Beautiful
by Team Rizzoli and Isles Italia
Summary: Maura Isles e Jane Rizzoli vivono a Boston, l'una studia medicina e l'altra letteratura, hanno differenti sogni, stili di vita e aspettative e non hanno assolutamente nulla in comune. Tuttavia, le loro vite si incrociano quando Tommy, il fratello di Jane, decide di presentare alla sua famiglia la sua nuova fidanzata, Maura. We do not own anything but the plot. - Rachele & Irene
1. Chapter 1

Maura è un po' nervosa, Tommy è il suo primo ragazzo serio e oggi l'ha invitata a guardare una partita a basket con suo fratello Frankie e sua sorella Jane, approfittandone per presentarla a parte della sua famiglia. Si sta preparando, è piena estate e fa caldo anche a Boston, quindi indossa una gonna bianca leggera, una canottiera che le cade morbida suoi fianchi e dei sandali. Alle quattro esce di casa e dopo qualche minuto vede arrivare Tommy in fondo alla via. Gli cammina incontro sorridendo e quando si raggiungono gli stampa un bacio dolce sulle labbra e lui le sorride.

"Sei bellissima."

"Grazie." Gli prende la mano e insieme camminano fino al campo da basket, a qualche isolato da lì.

Jane è seduta sugli spalti, vicino a Frankie, suo fratello più piccolo, porta dei leggings neri, un paio di all star consumate con dei buchi che in origine erano bianche, ma ora sono un po' grigie, e una canottiera bianca. I capelli sono raccolti in uno chignon disordinato, dal quale le escono dei riccioli. Si sfila una sigaretta che aveva appoggiato all'orecchio e con il suo unico accendino simile a uno zippo l'accende e fa un tiro.

Quando arrivano al campo, Tommy tira Maura dietro ad un albero prima di andare dai suoi fratelli per baciarla, Maura sorride nel bacio, Tommy è un ragazzo dolcissimo e lei non si è mai sentita cosÏ prima d'ora, è molto felice. Dopo qualche bacio lui le prende la mano e cammina con lei verso i due ragazzi seduti sugli spalti

"Frankie, Jane!" agita la mano per attrarre l'attenzione dei suoi fratelli.

"Ehilà Tommy!" Frankie ricambia il saluto e si alza per scende a salutare i due ragazzi.

Jane si gira a guardarli ma poi rivolge di nuovo gli occhi al campo dove alcuni ragazzi si stanno riscaldando prima della partita e fa un altro tiro. "Ciao Tommy."

"Maura questo è mio fratello Frankie, Frankie, lei è-"

"La famosa Maura, l'avevo intuito!" Le sorride e le porge la mano, e lei la stringe arrossendo.

"Famosa?"

"Non parla d'altro che di te!" ride Frankie.

Maura guarda Tommy sorridendo e lui le dà un bacio sulla tempia, poi si gira a guardare la sorella. "Jane! Dai, finiscila di guardare quei ragazzi mezzi nudi e vieni qui!"

Jane ruota gli occhi, si alza e butta la sigaretta sullo scalino di acciaio e poi ci mette un piede sopra, ruotandolo per spegnerla.

"Eccomi qui," li raggiunge, "tu sei Maura, piacere Jane." Le allunga la mano e quando Maura fa lo stesso gliela stringe.

"Piacere." sorride Maura.

Tommy guarda la sua ragazza e sorride. "Scusa mia sorella, le piace tirarsela un po' con i ragazzi e si innervosisce quando viene disturbata.." Jane fa per dargli un pugno sul braccio e lui lo schiva saltando dietro a Maura.

Frankie li guarda, divertito più dall'espressione di Maura che dalla scena. "Voi due, vi calmate? Dai, andiamo a giocare finchè il campo è libero."

"Andate pure, io non ho tanta voglia, fa troppo caldo." Jane gira i tacchi e torna a sedersi al suo posto.

Tommy la guarda e poi si gira verso la sua ragazza, accarezzandole la mano. "Ti dispiace se ti lascio con mia sorella finchè faccio due tiri con Frankie? Giuro che non morde!"

"Non c'è problema," Maura gli sorride, si alza sulle punte per dargli un bacio all'angolo della bocca e poi si dirige verso gli spalti e si siede vicino a Jane.

"Hai una sigaretta per caso?" le domanda Jane senza neanche guardarla.

"No, mi dispiace, non fumo.."

Jane ruota gli occhi e scende per andare da un gruppo di ragazzi, flirta e fa un po' la scema e per guadagnarsi una sigaretta e se l'accende mentre torna verso gli spalti.

Maura si gira verso il campo e guarda Tommy giocare con Frankie e degli altri ragazzi, e ogni tanto lancia un'occhiata a Jane, incerta se iniziare una conversazione o meno.

Jane fa un tiro e soffia fuori un po' di fumo lentamente passandoci un dito per separarlo. "Allora, come si sta nei quartieri alti?"

Maura all'inizio la guarda confusa, poi sorride, assimilando la sua frecciatina. "Non male, ma non è nulla di che." risponde, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul campo.

Jane fa una risatina e dà un colpetto alla sigaretta per far cadere la cenere. "Allora è per questo che sei venuta dalla nostra parte e hai iniziato ad uscire con Tommy, ti annoiavi con i tuoi amici ricconi?"

"In realtà no, per niente," continua a guardare il campo sorridendo, "ma tuo fratello è diverso dagli altri, è gentile, dolce, _educato_.." risponde, sottolineando col tono di voce la parola _educato_.

"Educato Tommy? Dio mio, non sai con chi stai uscendo." Jane fa l'ultimo tiro e poi spegne la sigaretta vicino a quella di prima. "Una volta era un bulletto, se la prendeva con tutti, e non è cambiato molto."

"Con me non lo è." Maura si gira a guardarla. "Sei così con tutte le ragazze dei tuoi fratelli oppure sono io a starti particolarmente antipatica?"

Per la prima volta Jane si gira a guardarla negli occhi, con aria di sfida. "Non sopporto i ragazzini ricchi e viziati che vogliono provare ad inserirsi dove non riusciranno mai a stare." Le dà un'ultima occhiata e poi gira lo sguardo verso il campo."

"Sei molto prevenuta," sorride Maura, "io non voglio inserirmi da nessuna parte, voglio solo stare con tuo fratello."

Jane non le risponde, in parte per scelta e in parte perchè un bel ragazzo alto e muscoloso di avvicina a loro e le prende il viso per baciarla.

"Ciao Garrett," sorride Jane, quando

"Ehi Rizzoli!" Il ragazzo la guarda e poi nota le sigarette a terra. "Quante ne hai fumate?"

"Solo due."

"Sei bellissima," Garrett le accarezza i fianchi e si sporge verso di lei per baciarla di nuovo.

Maura ovviamente distoglie lo sguardo, concentrandosi su Tommy, ma vedere con la coda dell'occhio quel tipo che per baciare Jane la tocca praticamente ovunque la mette un po' a disagio.

Aprendo gli occhi, Garrett nota Maura seduta accanto a loro e stacca le labbra da quelle di Jane. "E lei chi è? E soprattutto, perchè è ancora viva stando seduta così vicino a te?" ridacchia.

"Smettila stupido!" Jane gli dà una spinta al petto e si sposta un po', sedendosi meglio sul gradino. "Lei è Maura, la ragazza di Tommy."

"Oh, Tommy ha una ragazza?" Garrett sorride e prende la mano di Maura per baciarla educatamente. "Io sono Garrett, piacere."

Maura gli sorride altrettanto presentandosi, anche se non le piace molto quel tipo, e poi si gira verso Jane sorridendo. "Il tuo ragazzo immagino.."

"Se vuoi chiamarlo così.." Jane sorride e dà un bacio sul collo di Garrett.

"No, mi sfrutta solo perchè sono il più bello e popolare della scuola!" dice Garrett, ricambiando il bacio di Jane.

Maura sorride non sapendo come rispondere, ma per fortuna Tommy ha finito di giocare e li raggiunge, sedendosi vicino a Maura e mettendole un braccio attorno alla spalla.

"Ciao piccola, sei ancora viva?" le chiede, baciandola sulla guancia.

"Com'è tutto questo terrore per chi sta vicino a Jane? L'hai detto tu, non morde!" sorride guardando Jane.

"A giudicare dal collo di Garrett forse dovrei cambiare idea.." dice Tommy, indicando dei succhiotti lungo un lato del collo del ragazzo, e Maura trattiene un sorriso.

Jane lo guarda e gli fa la lingua. "Ti piacerebbe saper fare dei succhiotti come me, stupido ragazzino!"

"Non trattarlo così!" Garrett la guarda aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Ciao Tommy," gli sorride.

A quest'ultimo commento di Jane, Maura vorrebbe continuare ad davvero essere educata e trattenersi, ma le sue parole l'hanno stuzzicata fin troppo.

"Oh, ma li fa," la guarda sorridendo innocentemente, "solo in posti che ora non vedi."

"Ma sentila!" Tommy scoppia a ridere e si piega per darle un bacio sul collo. "Jane, ho ufficialmente trovato qualcuno all'altezza di sostenere una conversazione con te!" sorride a sua sorella accarezzando il braccio di Maura.

Jane guarda Tommy, infastidita. "Non sapevo fosse lei ad avere le palle nella coppia, e che avessi bisogno di qualcuno che ti difendesse." Poi il suo sguardo cade su Maura. "E tu chi sei per rispondermi così?!" Rimangono fisse con gli occhi puntati l'una sull'altra, Jane non si aspettava che Maura sostenesse così a lungo il suo sguardo, e stringe i pugni. "Andiamo Garrett." lo prende per mano e insieme se ne vanno.

Maura li guarda allontanarsi, pentendosi un po' della sua risposta, e si gira verso Tommy. "Se tua sorella non mi odiava prima, sicuramente mi odia adesso.."

"Tranquilla," le prende la mano, "Jane è così con tutti, devi conoscerla bene prima che ti tratti in maniera decente.." Guarda sua sorella e Garrett e scuote la testa. "E' un bel po' scontrosa, dalle un po' di tempo per abituarsi."

"Mi fido," Maura gli sorride, guardandolo negli occhi.

"Ed ora, signorina, se permette la porterei a casa per provvedere a certi succhiotti di cui lei ha parlato in precedenza." Tommy si alza e la aiuta a mettersi in piedi, tirandola a sè per un bacio.

"Volentieri," sussurra Maura sorridendo, e insieme vanno fino a casa Rizzoli.

Jane passa la giornata fuori con Garrett, fumando nervosamente e più del solito.

"Mi fa incazzare quella stupida ragazzina viziata!"

"Ma dai, lasciala stare.." Garrett la spinge dolcemente contro un muro, baciandole il collo. "Fallo per tuo fratello."

"Poteva trovarsi qualcuno come noi, non una come miss perfettina!"

"Vieni insieme a me, ci penso il a toglierti un po' di stress, okay?" Garrett la guarda, accarezzandole il viso.

"Va bene," Jane butta via la sigaretta e lo guarda. "Andiamo."

Lui le sorride e insieme vanno a casa di Garrett, i suoi genitori lavorano tutto il giorno, e Jane torna a casa solo verso l'ora di cena.

Maura e Tommy sono rimasti tutto il pomeriggio a casa Rizzoli, verso le sette Maura si sistema e recupera le sue cose per andare a casa, e mentre esce con Tommy dalla sua camera vede Jane entrare in casa.

"Maura sta andando.." dice Tommy, prendendole la mano e accompagnandola verso la porta.

"Ciao Jane, buona serata." Maura guarda Jane timidamente, ma lei la evita e passa avanti.

"Lasciala stare, le passerà." Tommy sorride e prende la sua ragazza fra le braccia per darle un bacio. "Ci vediamo domani okay?"

"Certo, grazie per la giornata." Maura gli dà un bacio sulle labbra e poi esce.

In casa ci sono solo Jane, Tommy e la loro madre, Angela, dal momento che Frankie è fuori a cena e il padre lavora. La cena prosegue stranamente in silenzio, finchè Tommy non smette di mangiare rivolgendo lo sguardo a sua sorella.

"Jane, c'è qualcosa che non va?"

"Non c'è niente che non va, mangia e stai zitto, ragazzino dei succhiotti.." Jane risponde tenendo gli occhi sul suo piatto e gioca un po' con il cibo.

Sua madre la guarda, sconcertata. "Jane Clementine Rizzoli, ti sembra un linguaggio da usare? Soprattutto a tavola!"

"E' lui che fa domande inutili!" si difende Jane.

"Non sono domande inutili!" Tommy sbatte il tovagliolo sul tavolo. "Hai fatto la stronza tutto il pomeriggio, soprattutto con Maura! Che ti ha fatto di male, nemmeno la conosci!"

Jane invece di rispondergli si rivolge a sua madre. "Lui può darmi della stronza e non gli dici niente?!" scuote la testa e si gira verso Tommy. "Lei mi ha mancato di rispetto quando stavo solo scherzando con te!"

Angela alza gli occhi e rimane in silenzio, con quei due ogni giorno è una battaglia.

"Per una volta che qualcuno riesce a rispondere a una delle tue battutine acide, non credo sia il caso di farne un dramma." Tommy incrocia le braccia e si appoggia allo schienale della sedia. "Ti dà solo fastidio perchè non sapevi come risponderle."

"Non è vero!" Jane diventa rossa e si alza da tavola. "Sai che ti dico? Stai zitto e vai pure a scoparti la tua bella biondina ricca!" Jane sbatte il tovagliolo sul tavolo e poi corre in camera sua chiudendosi a chiave.

Tommy finisce in fretta di mangiare e sale di sopra, bussando alla porta di Jane. "Sei gelosa per caso? Perchè ti stai comportando come una bambina di tre anni." Bussa di nuovo, e non ottenendo risposta va in camera sua.

Jane sbuffa e prende il pacchetto di sigarette nel suo comodino ed esce nel terrazzo, si siede per terra e si accende una sigaretta,mentre guarda le luci della città.

Maura prima di andare a casa si era copiata il numero di cellulare di Jane dal telefono di Tommy, e quella sera, verso le undici, si siede sul suo letto e le scrive un messaggio.

"_Ho preso il tuo numero dal telefono di Tommy, spero che non ti dispiaccia. Volevo chiederti scusa per il modo con cui ti ho risposto oggi, mi è venuto spontaneo ma mi sarei dovuta trattenere. So che probabilmente non ti interessa, ma volevo che lo sapessi. Buonanotte, Maura_".

Jane finisce la sigaretta e la spegne, rientra in casa, si spoglia e prima di fare una doccia si siede sul letto controllando il cellulare. Quando vede un messaggio di un numero sconosciuto lo apre e legge.

"_Sarà meglio che non capiti più, perchè la prossima volta non sarò io a dovermi allontanare. Notte. Jane_" le risponde, poi memorizza il numero e va in bagno, lasciando il telefono sul letto.

Maura si sta addormentando, quando sente il telefono vibrare sul cuscino.

"_E' una minaccia? Dai, non abbiamo più dodici anni, puoi fare di meglio. Ma posso sapere perchè ti do così tanto fastidio? M._"

Jane esce dalla doccia e si butta sul letto in biancheria e con i capelli bagnati, recuperando il cellulare.

"_Posso fare di meglio sì, se vuoi un bel pugno in faccia. Perchè sei la tipica biondina viziata che nella vita ha tutto e mi da noia la cosa. J._"

Maura legge il messaggio, scuote la testa e risponde.

"_Anche se fosse, non hai di meglio da fare che frustrarti perchè io ho tutto nella vita? M._"

"_E tu non hai di meglio da fare che rubare il mio numero e rompermi? Ciao. J._"

"_Evidentemente no, sentiti lusingata. Ciao, M._"


	2. Chapter 2

Jane si sveglia tardi la mattina dopo: è sabato e per fortuna non deve scappare come ogni mattina a fare il suo lavoretto estivo che si è trovata per mettersi da parte un po' di soldi. Quando si alza riaccende il telefono e legge l'ultimo messaggio di Maura della sera prima, si siete infastidita e non le risponde, piuttosto va in cucina a fare colazione e quando ha finito si veste con abiti sportivi e va a farsi una corsetta.

Maura e Tommy invece passano la mattinata insieme al parco e quando Tommy la invita a casa per pranzo lei accetta volentieri. Angela infatti la adora e insiste che Maura resti in cucina con lei mentre Tommy è nella doccia.

Jane ritorna verso casa per l'ora di pranzo e appena entra si dirige verso la cucina per bere un po' d'acqua.

"Mamma sono torn-" Si ferma appena vede Maura e apre il frigo sbuffando piano per prendere una bottiglietta d'acqua.

Maura nota la reazione di Jane e abbassa lo sguardo, finisce di aiutare Angela e poi si dirige verso la camera di Tommy per aspettarlo e non dare fastidio a Jane.

Appena la ragazza lascia la cucina, Angela si gira verso sua figlia. "Janie comportati bene con lei, è una brava ragazza."

"Non la sto considerando, almeno evito discussioni inutili!" Rimette la bottiglietta in frigo e va al piano di sopra, entra in camera, si spoglia e poi va a buttarsi sotto il getto tiepido della doccia.

Quando esce si asciuga leggermente i capelli tamponandoli con l'asciugamano e indossa un paio di shorts di jeans, una maglietta bianca e un giacchetto senza maniche, poi scende in cucina dove sono già seduti Angela, Maura e Tommy.

Il pranzo è molto silenzioso, a parte qualche domanda sporadica di Angela, e Maura si sente un po' in colpa per essere la causa per cui Jane non ha voglia di parlare.

"Se non ti dispiace mamma, io andrei a fare i compiti, stasera esco." dice Jane alzandosi.

Angela le accarezza un braccio. "Vai pure tesoro."

"Grazie," Jane sorride debolmente a sua madre, sparecchia il piatto davanti a lei e poi sale in camera sua.

Nel pomeriggio Maura e Tommy decidono di uscire, quindi Tommy va alla porta di Jane e bussa piano. "Io e Maura usciamo. Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Probabilmente portiamo a casa del gelato.."

"No grazie." Jane tiene gli occhi incollati sul libro e quando sente Tommy scendere le scale va nel terrazzo a fumarsi una sigaretta per fare pausa, guardando suo fratello che si allontana mano nella mano con Maura.

* * *

Tommy e Maura fanno due passi e tornano a casa con del gelato, ne preparano tre ciotole e mettono il resto nel congelatore, e mentre Tommy porta le loro in sala e prepara un film, Maura porta la terza in camera di Jane e la appoggia sulla sua scrivania, vedendola fuori in terrazzo, ma in quel momento Jane spegne la sua terza sigaretta e rientra. "Che ci fai nella mia stanza?" sbotta quando vede Maura.

"Tuo fratello mi ha chiesto di portartelo, non volevo disturbarti e te l'ho lasciato lì.." dice Maura indicando il gelato.

"Quello stronzo," sbuffa Jane, "lo sa che non permetto a nessuno di entrare in camera mia."

La camera di Jane è la più grande di tutte quelle della casa, ha un letto a baldacchino a due piazze con le tende rosse e le coperte dei Red Sox, alle pareti sono appesi poster riguardanti lo sport e la musica. Sulla scrivania davanti al letto tiene il computer e vari libri gialli oltre che quelli di scuola, su uno dei due comodini c'è una lampada e sull'altro uno stereo. Le pareti sono piene di varie mensole con cd dal rock al country, al metal, al pop. E' sempre stato il rifugio e non ha mai permesso a nessuno di entrare, neanche ad Angela, infatti le pulizie le fa da sola.

"Oh, scusami... Non lo sapevo.." Maura va verso la porta, ma poi si gira. "Gran bella camera comunque. Molto più bella di quelle che si vedono nei quartieri alti, come li chiami tu." Le sorride e scende per andare a guardare il film con Tommy.

Jane rimane immobile. "_Davvero le piace? Insomma non ha niente di femminile, lei non è il tipo per questa stanza.._" pensa dentro di sè. Poi scuote la testa e prende il gelato, lo mette fuori dalla porta e si risiede alla scrivania, dove studia per tutto il giorno finchè non sente Garrett che le suona con il clacson della macchina, quindi si trucca velocemente, recupera il cellulare e le sigarette con l'accendino e scende.

"Ciao mamma io esco!" Le dà un bacio sulla guancia veloce, raggiunge il suo ragazzo in macchina e insieme vanno nel locale dove si ritrovano tutti i ragazzi del loro college.

Maura e Tommy finiscono il film e poi vanno a cena fuori, fanno due passi e stanno fuori fino a tardi, perchè quella notte Maura rimarrà a dormire da Tommy quindi non ha il solito coprifuoco dei suoi genitori.

* * *

Jane e Garrett rimangono fuori fino alle 4 del mattino e quando arrivano a casa Rizzoli Jane lo invita ad entrare perchè Angela e Frank al sabato hanno l'abitudine di prendersi la serata per loro e non rientrano a casa a dormire.

"Shhh, fai silenzio," dice Jane baciandolo mentre entrano.

"E' stato meraviglioso," Garrett ricambia il bacio e la segue fino al divano.

"Finiamo la serata in bellezza allora.." Jane si siede a cavalcioni di Garrett e inizia a baciarlo, hanno bevuto un pochino tutt'e due, ma non da essere eccessivamente ubriachi.

Maura sta dormendo abbracciata a Tommy, è in biancheria perchè in due in quel letto un po' piccolo fa caldo. Quando sente la porta d'ingresso chiudersi si sveglia e sente Jane sussurrare, capisce che è entrata con Garrett e cerca di riaddormentarsi per non stare ad ascoltare.

"Oh, sì, sì.."

Jane e Garrett fanno sesso sul divano e poco dopo lui se ne va. Jane si riveste e va in cucina, apre il frigo e si versa un bicchiere di succo alla pesca, il suo preferito, e si siede al tavolo fissando il vuoto e bevendo a piccoli sorsi.

Maura purtroppo non si è riaddormentata subito, si sente non poco a disagio per aver sentito ogni cosa, ma poco dopo sente le labbra di Tommy sul suo collo e le passa ogni pensiero.

"Ehi," sorride, girandosi verso di lui.

"E' bellissimo svegliarsi abbracciato a te.." Tommy la bacia dolcemente e Maura intreccia le gambe con le sue.

"Grazie," sorride ricambiando il bacio.

"Se io facessi una cosa tu riusciresti a non fare rumore?" le sorride Tommy facendo scivolare la mano sulla pancia di Maura e lei annuisce e lo bacia, sperando che Jane sia già a letto, non le piace rischiare di essere sentita mentre fa certe cose.

Jane invece sente tutto, Maura non è poi molto silenziosa. Infastidita, si mette una felpa ed esce di casa, si siede fuori sugli scalini, attacca le cuffie al telefono e poi si accende una sigaretta, non ha certo voglia di sentire la voce di quella ragazzina mentre fa sesso con suo fratello.

* * *

Maura, dopo che Tommy si è riaddormentato, ha voglia di un po' d'aria, la casa è decisamente troppo calda e aver fatto l amore in mezzo metro non ha certo aiutato. Indossa una maglia di Tommy e i suoi pantaloncini di jeans ed esce, vedendo Jane sui gradini.

Jane non si accorge di lei perchè ha le cuffie: sta osservando il cielo e fuma la sua seconda sigaretta,ha la testa appoggiata al corrimano e piano con il piede tiene il ritmo della musica e canta.

Maura la ascolta per un po' e sorride, è proprio brava, non lo pensava. Dopo qualche istante chiude la porta con un colpo secco per fare in modo che Jane senta che è uscita e la può sentire cantare.

La ragazza si gira di scatto togliendo le cuffiette. "Dio mio, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo.." Si porta la mano vicino al cuore e spegne la sigaretta nel portacenere staccando la musica.

"Scusa.." Maura sorride e si siede sui gradini. "Fa caldo in casa, avevo bisogno di un po' d'aria, ti dispiace?"

"No assolutamente, ti capisco, io soffro molto il caldo."

Maura appoggia la testa al corrimano della scala e chiude gli occhi godendosi l'aria fresca.

Jane si volta un secondo a guardarla. Vede poco, c'è solo il lampione sulla strada ad illuminarle, ma ormai la lampadina è bruciata e quindi c'è appena una luce fioca. Maura è una ragazza molto bella, i suoi tratti sono dolci e armoniosi. Dopo qualche secondo ferma a fissarla, Jane scuote la testa e si alza recuperando le sue cose.

"Sarà meglio che io vada a riposare un po'.. Notte Maura." Le fa un cenno con la testa, entra in casa e sale le scale per andare in camera sua.

Maura non fa nemmeno a tempo a rispondere al saluto che Jane è già dentro e ha richiuso la porta alle sue spalle. Fa un sorriso appena accennato, rimane ancora un po' fuori e poi torna a letto, infilandosi tra le braccia di Tommy e riaddormentandosi facilmente.


	3. Chapter 3

Al mattino Jane scende presto, va in cucina e si prepara una bella colazione, poi torna in camera e si veste con un tailleur nero, camicia bianca e scarpe eleganti, si lega i capelli in uno chignon e recupera il suo zaino, quando scende trova Maura e Tommy che stanno facendo colazione. Fa loro un sorriso, prende una bottiglia d'acqua e poi esce per andare al lavoro.

Maura la guarda uscire, è molto bella vestita elegante, non avrebbe mai pensato di vederla così.

"Tua sorella lavora?" sorride a Tommy.

"Sì, si guadagna qualche soldo, vuole comprarsi una moto."

Finita la colazione vanno a farsi una doccia e poi Tommy accompagna Maura a casa, ha un pranzo di famiglia.

Jane lavora per una società di catering e ogni tanto si occupa anche di fare la cameriera a pranzi e cene private. Ora è in cucina e sta mettendo in alcuni vassoi le portate.

"Forza Jane, i signori Isles stanno aspettando le portate seduti a tavola," la incita il suo capo.

"Vado subito!" Jane mette l'ultima tartina nel vassoio ed esce dalla cucina, ignara di quello che sta per succedere. Quando arriva in sala e vede Maura seduta al tavolo si blocca, ma poi fa un bel respiro e si avvicina.

La ragazza è vestita elegante e seduta in modo posato, sta parlando con sua madre quando si trova Jane a portarle il piatto, e per poco non lascia cadere il bicchiere. "Jane?!"

"No, si sta sbagliando signorina.." Jane le mette il piatto davanti, poi passa dai genitori di Maura e fila in cucina più veloce che può.

'_Che sfiga_' pensa, e si siede in cucina aspettando che siano pronte le altre portate.

Maura finisce di mangiare e poi si assenta per andare al bagno, mentre invece va in corridoio aspettando che Jane esca dalla cucina.

Mentre l'altro cameriere rientra con i piatti belli puliti, Jane prende gli altri ed esce dalla cucina ritrovandosi davanti Maura. "Ma che-" la ragazza fa un salto indietro cercando di non far cadere il vassoio che porta. "Ma che fa?!"

"Mi stai davvero dando del lei?!" Maura trattiene una risata e le sorride. "Ma che ci fai qui?"

"Sono venuta per divertirmi..seconde te che faccio? Questo è il mio lavoro. Fai finta di non conoscermi, non voglio che i tuoi genitori pensino che stai con un ragazzo che ha una famiglia con pochi soldi, dove la figlia di mezzo fa la cameriera.." sospira.

"Jane, i miei genitori adorano Tommy, non vivo mica come una specie di principessa segregata," le sorride. "Mi farebbe piacere presentarti a loro!"

"Ma io non voglio!" Jane la guarda negli occhi e poi passa oltre andando in sala e mettendo i piatti in tavola.

Maura sbuffa guardandola allontanarsi e torna a sedersi, continuando il pranzo ignorandola, come le aveva chiesto Jane.

* * *

Quando Jane finalmente finisce di lavorare si cambia nel bagno della casa di Maura con le cose che ha messo nello zaino prima di uscire e poi esce dalla casa andando a fare una passeggiata mentre fuma una sigaretta. Dopo qualche minuto incontra Garrett, che le va incontro sorridendo.

"Ciao piccola!"

"Ciao Gar," ricambia il bacio un po' svogliata.

"Che succede?" le avvolge il braccio intorno alle spalle e le solleva il mento guardandola.

"Ho lavorato oggi, e indovina un po' per quale famiglia? Per quella di Maura! E lei pretendeva pure di presentarmi ai suoi genitori, cristo! Che figura ci facevo? Sono una cameriera, non voglio far vergognare mio fratello davanti a quei stupidi ricconi." Jane butta la sigaretta a terra arrabbiata e la spegne con il piede."

"Oh Janie mi dispiace.." Garrett le dà un bacio sulla guancia, e i suoi amici da lontano lo chiamano facendogli segno di sbrigarsi. "Piccola-"

"No vai, tranquillo, mi va di fare due passi da sola." Jane lo guarda accennando ai suoi amici.

"D'accordo, ci sentiamo stasera."

Jane gli sorride debolmente e poi decide di andare al parco per sedersi sotto un albero all'ombra e ascoltare un po' di musica mentre legge uno dei suoi libri.

A Jane piace il parco, si rilassa sempre all'ombra degli alberi leggendo un libro, è l'unico momento in cui può leggere perchè ha un po' di pausa. Tutti la credono solo una che se la tira e fa la dura, ma in realtà è una delle ragazze più intelligenti della scuola, ha ottimi voti e un sogno nel cassetto, vorrebbe diventare un detective, così si compra tutti i libri gialli e li legge con molta attenzione cercando d'imparare qualcosa.

Maura finisce il pranzo, è un po' triste, non voleva mancare di rispetto a Jane, pensava di farle capire che la sua famiglia non è poi così snob presentandole i suoi genitori. Quando riesce a liberarsi dagli ospiti va a cambiarsi vestendosi meno elegante ed esce.

Si incammina verso casa Rizzoli e passa per il parco, che adora, e quando è alla fontana vede Jane seduta sotto un albero a leggere. Sorride, non vuole disturbarla, quindi continua a camminare verso l'uscita.

Jane dopo qualche minuto guarda l'orologio e mette via il libro, si alza e va verso casa camminando sotto il sole, è un'estate davvero calda. Quando arriva a casa,apre la porta, entra e vede Maura e Tommy sul divano, senza dire una parola va in cucina a bere un po' d'acqua e poi si dirige al piano di sopra, prende il borsone da softball e scende di nuovo. "Tommy di' alla mamma che io non vengo per cena, avrò gli allenamenti fino a tardi e dopo magari vado a prendermi una pizza."

"Okay," Tommy mette un braccio attorno alle spalle di Maura mentre guardano la televisione. "Noi stasera usciamo, portati via le chiavi di casa."

"Sono già nel borsone, io penso che starò tutta la sera con Mandy quindi in ogni caso farò tardi." Jane li guarda un secondo prima di uscire e fa loro un cenno con la testa. "Divertitevi!"

* * *

Jane si allena fino alle nove con la sua squadra di softball, poi con la sua amica e compagna di squadra Mandy vanno a mangiare una pizza. Jane le racconta di Maura e Tommy, e quando hanno finito di cenare vanno a casa Rizzoli, non hanno tanta voglia di uscire, sono un po' stanche per l'allenamento, così si preparano dei pop corn e si mettono sul divano a guardare un film accoccolate.

Tommy e Maura guardano il film e cenano a casa, e dopo cena escono a bere qualcosa con alcuni amici.

Fuori si divertono, ma Tommy beve un po' troppo, nonostante a Maura non piaccia quando beve, e quando inizia ad essere tardi lo accompagna a casa. Quando entrano trovano Jane e la sua amica accoccolate sul divano, e Tommy le saluta a voce alta, un po' troppo per quell'ora della sera.

"Ciao Jane, ciao Mandy, sei sempre più bella eh?" sorride Tommy accarezzando il fianco di Maura e portandola verso di sè; lei cerca di spostarsi, Tommy ha decisamente bisogno di andare a letto.

"Ehi Tommy, sembri uno che se l'è spassata alla grande." ridacchia Mandy sorridendogli.

"Anche troppo!" Jane dà un bacio sulla testa di Mandy che è seduta con la schiena contro il suo petto e le accarezza il viso. "Torno subito, mi occupo di lui."

"Non ti preoccupare." le sorride Mandy baciandole le guancia.

"Forza Tommy, andiamo a dormire. Lascialo pure a me Maura." Jane avvolge il braccio di suo fratello intorno alla sua spalla e lo porta su per le scale, mentre Maura rimane in piedi all'ingresso.

Mentre aspetta Jane, Maura si avvicina a Mandy, porgendole la mano. "Maura, piacere." le sorride.

"Ciao, Jane mi ha parlato di te stasera a cena. Io sono Mandy." le stringe la mano.

"Oh, non devi aver avuto un'ottima impressione di me allora.."

Mandy le sorride, scrollando le spalle. "Non devi prendertela, Jane è fatta un po' così, all'inizio è rude, ma quando impari a conoscerla è magica." le sorride. "Solo che come hai visto lavora per pochi soldi con persone ricche e la cosa la fa arrabbiare, ma imparerà ad apprezzarti, ne sono certa."

"Lo spero," le sorride Maura, "grazie."

"Il bambino è a letto!" Jane ride e abbraccia da dietro Mandy dandole un bacio sul collo.

Mandy le accarezza le braccia e alza lo sguardo verso di lei. "Quante volte l'avrai già fatta questa cosa di metterlo a dormire da ubriaco?"

"Troppe volte!"

Maura sorride un po' imbarazzata e guarda Jane. "Grazie.. Beh, io vado.."

"Va bene, ciao."

Mandy le tira una gomitata, e Jane la guarda male lamentandosi, ma poi si gira verso Maura. "Grazie di averlo riportato a casa." le sorride debolmente.

Maura le fa sorriso dolce. "Figurati Jane. Buona serata, ciao Mandy."

"Buonanotte, è stato un piacere conoscerti." Mandy le sorride e quando Maura esce si gira verso Jane. "Quella ragazza è adorabile, perchè sei così fredda con lei?"

"Lo sai il motivo." Jane le avvolge le braccia intorno al collo. "E _tu_ sei adorabile," le dice dandole un bacio dolce sulle labbra mentre Mandy le accarezza i fianchi.

"Sei incorreggibile." Mandy ricambia il bacio e poi le due ornano a sdraiarsi sul divano e mentre guardano il film pian piano si addormentano abbracciate.

* * *

La mattina dopo Tommy scende per fare colazione con un mal di testa pazzesco e trova Jane e Mandy addormentate sul divano. Facendo piano va in cucina e si prepara del caffè, cercando di ricordarsi quello che è successo la sera prima.

Ovviamente Tommy non è silenzioso come crede e Mandy si sveglia qualche istante dopo, apre piano gli occhi e da un bacio delicato sulle labbra di Jane, poi si alza facendo attenzione a non svegliarla e va in cucina.

"Buongiorno signor ubriacone! Come stai?" sorride e apre il frigo per prendere un po' di succo.

"Shhh, parla piano ti prego.." Tommy si gira con una mano sulla fronte e beve un po' di caffè, "ho un mal di testa terribile...quando siamo tornati a casa ieri sera?"

"Sarà stata l'una di notte..Jane ti ha portato a dormire e io ho conosciuto Maura, è molto carina e gentile." gli sorride.

"E' fantastica," ricambia il sorriso finendo il caffè, "spero di non avervi disturbate troppo quando sono rientrato.."

"No, nessun distur-"

"Siamo tornati!" Angela entra in casa e vede Jane sul divano, la ragazza ha il sonno pesante quindi non si accorge di nulla. La donna fa un cenno a Frank che sta scaricando la macchina e va in cucina.

"Quando ho visto Jane sul divano ho capito subito che sicuramente c'eri tu Mandy." le sorride dolcemente.

"Buongiorno signora Rizzoli! Beh sì, lo sa che quando rimango a dormire qui è vietata la cameretta," ricambia il sorriso, "e Jane per non lasciarmi sola dorme con me sul divano. E' andato bene il weekend?"

"Molto, grazie." Angela si siede al tavolo e guarda suo figlio. "Tommy tutto bene? Sembri stanco.."

"Sì mamma, tutto ok," il ragazzo esce e va verso il bagno. "Mi faccio una doccia e vado da Maura. Ciao Mandy!"

"Ciao Tommy!" La ragazza sorride e poi si gira verso Angela. "Vado a svegliare Jane, dobbiamo andare ad una partita."

Dopo aver ricevuto un sorriso dalla madre di Jane, Mandy esce dalla cucina e va in sala, s'inginocchia davanti al divano e accarezza il viso della ragazza dandole dei piccoli baci. "Jane sveglia, dobbiamo prepararci per uscire."

La ragazza apre piano gli occhi e le dà un bacio, sussurrando "buongiorno" con voce roca.

"I tuoi sono rientrati fai attenzione," le sorride Mandy.

"Oh, okay," sorride e le dà un bacio sul collo, "forza allora, andiamo." A turno le due ragazze vanno a farsi una doccia e si cambiano, poi escono e vanno al campo di basket per guardare la partita.

* * *

Tommy intanto si prepara e poi esce, andando da Maura passa a prendere un mazzo di rose, per farsi perdonare per la sera prima, e siccome quando suona a casa sua non apre nessuno Tommy va sul retro e lancia dei sassolini alla finestra di Maura.

La ragazza sta dormendo e si sveglia per il rumore, si alza e apre la finestra.

"Ma che fai?" sorride dolcemente quando vede Tommy.

"Sono venuto a prenderti principessa!"

"Aspetta," Maura rientra e scende, aprendogli la porta. "Hai suonato? Sono a casa da sola, scusa se non ti ha aperto nessuno." gli sorride.

"A casa da sola? Che notizia fantastica!" Tommy le dà le rose e la prende in braccio, portandola dentro baciandole il collo.

Maura appoggia il mazzo di rose sulla scrivania della sua camera mentre Tommy la porta fino al letto e le alza la camicia da notte.

"Sei splendida.."

Maura lo bacia e gli solleva la maglia, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare i suoi occhi. "I miei rientreranno a momenti.."

"Faremo in tempo." sorride Tommy dandole un bacio.

Una buona mezz'ora dopo, Tommy aspetta Maura in camera, poi quando lei è pronta escono a mangiare qualcosa.

"Mi piaci davvero tanto Maura." le dice prendendola per mano appena iniziano a camminare.

La ragazza gli sorride intrecciando le dita con le sue. "Anche tu Tommy, davvero molto."

Lui si ferma, le accarezza il viso e la bacia. "Ti amo.."

Maura sorride arrossendo, nessuno gliel'aveva mai detto prima. "Ti amo." Con il sorriso ancora sulle labbra ricambia il bacio, e poi ritornano a camminare abbracciati.

* * *

Jane e Mandy guardano tutta la partita e quando è finita Jane la accompagna a casa.

"Non c'è nessuno in casa, i miei genitori lavorano..ti va di entrare?"

"Non c'è bisogno di chiedere!" sorride e prende la mano di Mandy entrando in casa.

Appena entrano Mandy la avvolge con le braccia dandole un bacio e senza staccare le labbra l'una dall'altra iniziano lentamente a spogliarsi e si fanno strada verso il piano di sopra, entrano in camera di Mandy e si buttano sul letto.

Jane sta conducendo la cosa, le piace essere la parte dominante e Mandy non si oppone mai. Quando finiscono Jane si alza e indossa la biancheria e una maglietta lunga di Mandy e si appoggia alla finestra accendendosi una sigaretta.

Mandy si mette a pancia in su sul letto cercando di respirare normalmente, e sorride. "Jane sei sprecata per Garrett, dico sul serio."

"Lo sai che stiamo insieme solo per un fatto di popolarità a scuola, appena ricomincia sarà tutto finito." Jane fa un tiro e butta fuori il fumo dopo pochi secondi guardando fuori.

"Non hai bisogno di lui per la popolarità.."

"Per quello lo scaricherò presto." Jane le fa un piccolo sorriso e poi torna a guardare il cielo mentre fuma. Quando finisce, butta la sigaretta e poi sale sul letto e si mette sopra Mandy.

"Io voglio solo te, non m'importa di Garrett.." si china e la bacia dolcemente, mentre con una mano le accarezza il seno.

Mandy si morde un labbro e ricambia il bacio. "Anch'io voglio te Jane, sei meravigliosa."

"Ora devo scappare, ho le ultime cose da studiare e poi ho finito.."

"Non ti fermi per pranzo?" Mandy le accarezza la pancia facendole un sorriso dolce.

"No, vado, ma ti mando un messaggio appena finisco." Jane le da un ultimo bacio e scende dal letto, va al piano di sotto, recupera i vestiti, l'indossa e poi esce, andando a prendersi del cinese per pranzo tornando a casa.

* * *

Maura e Tommy tornano a casa Rizzoli dopo pranzo e trovano Jane.

"Ciao Jane!"

"Ciao," le sorride Maura.

Jane butta via i cartoni del cibo, si lava le mani e prende i suoi libri dal tavolo di cucina. "Ehi," li guarda un secondo e poi sale le scale per andare in camera. Quando arriva su e appoggia i libri sulla scrivania le suona il telefono, è Mandy.

"Jane?! Sì tutto ok, ho quasi finito. No ero in cucina a mangiare e studiare ma poi sono arrivati Tommy e Maura, cristo, ma quella ragazzina non ha una casa? Insomma io l'ho vista ed è una villa, perchè non sta lì con Tommy invece di venire sempre qui in mezzo ai piedi?" sbuffa, "Lo so, lo so. Va bene, ci sentiamo più tardi. Ciao Mandy."

Tommy riceve una chiamata da suo padre che gli chiede di aiutarlo in garage con una tubatura, quindi Maura rimane un po' da sola. Dopo qualche minuto sale di sopra, andando fino alla porta della camera di Jane, e bussa alla porta aperta. "Posso disturbarti un secondo?" le sorride.

Jane ha la testa piegata su un libro e quando sente Maura lo chiude e si gira. "Va bene, entra pure.."

Maura è un po' sorpresa per la reazione positiva ed entra, rimanendo in piedi davanti a lei. "Ieri quando sono entrata qui ho notato questo libro.." indica un libro sullo scaffale, "e mi chiedevo se potessi prestarmelo, mi interesserebbe leggerlo."

Jane guarda il libro e poi si alza per prenderlo e glielo porge. "Ecco a te. Ah, ci sono degli appunti scritti qua e là, non farci caso." sorride sedendosi di nuovo.

"Grazie…e volevo anche ringraziarti per ieri sera."

"Prego.." si gira verso la scrivania e riapre il libro, poi guarda Maura. "Ho solo fatto quello che ormai faccio da anni, mi prendo cura dei miei fratelli."

"Si vede, Tommy ti ammira moltissimo."

"Lo so.." Jane abbozza un sorriso e richiude il libro. "Senti, ti andrebbe di andare a prendere un gelato?"

Maura sorride, le si illuminano gli occhi. "Certo!"

"Dammi un secondo." Jane si alza, si toglie la maglietta e s'infila una canottiera e mette le scarpe. "Ora possiamo andare." sorride ed esce dalla stanza seguita da una Maura molto compiaciuta, sperava che Jane prima o poi si sarebbe sciolta un po'.


	4. Chapter 4

Mentre camminano, Jane si accende una sigaretta. "Ti porto nella gelateria migliore di Boston, Tommy non ci va mai, preferisce quello schifo qui nel quartiere.."

"Grazie, anche se secondo me questa sembra buona.. Ma mi fido, sei italiana!" le sorride.

Jane fa una risatina buttando fuori il fumo. "Tommy non capisce niente di cibo, credimi, quando assaggerai questo quello che compra lui ti sembrerà spazzatura!"

Continuano in silenzio mentre Jane fa ancora qualche tiro, e quando arrivano alla gelateria butta la sigaretta ed entra.

"Ehilà Rizzoli!"

"Ciao!" Jane sorride al gelataio. "Ci fai una delle tue coppe super con un po' di tutto?"

"Agli ordini!"

"Vieni sediamoci qui," Jane indica a Maura un tavolo vicino alla vetrina, alla quale può osservare il dipartimento di polizia. Si siede lì spesso, per questo il gelataio la conosce. Passa ore a leggere e guardare fuori, vede poliziotti e i detective e s'immagina un giorno di poter entrare vestita come loro ed avere quelle bellissime pistole e quel distintivo che luccica attaccato alla cintura.

Maura si siede di fronte a lei e la guarda. Jane ha dei capelli stupendi, ricci e lunghi, e i suoi lineamenti sono un po' duri ma la rendono affascinante e molto bella.

"Che stai guardando?" le chiede dopo un po'.

Il gelataio le interrompe appoggiando la coppa enorme di gelato fra loro due. "Sta guardando il dipartimento," sorride a Maura e si allontana.

Maura torna a guardare Jane mentre prende una cucchiaiata di gelato. "Il dipartimento? Come mai- Mmm, È davvero buonissimo, avevi ragione."

Jane butta giù il gelato e poi la guarda. "Voglio diventare detective."

"Davvero? E' fantastico!"

Le sorride. "Finito il college vorrei andare alla scuola di polizia, ma non so come dirlo a mia madre, lei probabilmente vorrebbe che diventassi avvocato, trova troppo pericoloso il lavoro di detective.. Forse lo è, ma io lo trovo affascinante." sorride guardando il dipartimento e prendendo un po' di gelato.

"Io lo trovo molto interessante. Tutto quell'ambiente lo è." sorride Maura.

"A te cosa piacerebbe fare?"

"Non lo so.. Qualcosa che abbia a che fare col corpo umano magari, lo trovo stupendo, pieno di misteri."

Jane ridacchia e abbassa lo sguardo. "Mi sa tanto che stai già facendo un buon lavoro su quello di Tommy!" 

Mandy sta facendo due passi quando dalla vetrina della gelateria vede Jane e Maura sedute a mangiare un gelato e decide di entrare.

"Ehi, non mi dovevi scrivere quando avevi finito di studiare?" chiede sedendosi accanto a Jane e dandole un bacio.

"Ehi!" Jane le sorride facendole un po' di posto. "Scusa, Tommy è uscito con papà per un'emergenza e Maura era sola, così l'ho invitata a prendere un gelato."

Mandy sorride guardando Maura. "Te l'avevo detto che si sarebbe lasciata andare prima o poi!"

"Già, e mi ha fatto molto piacere." sorride a Jane e guarda Mandy che la abbraccia.

"Basta saper aspettare con lei.." la ragazza sorride dolcemente mentre Jane le bacia il collo.

"Ah, volevamo andare al cinema più tardi..vieni con noi Maura?"

Maura la guarda un po' incredula, non aspettandosi un invito al cinema da Jane. Vedendole insieme e avendo capito che non sono solo amiche non vorrebbe metterle a disagio, quindi sorride educatamente. "Mi piacerebbe molto! Sicure che non disturbo vero?"

"No, nessun disturbo!" sorride Jane, poi si alza per andare a pagare.

Mandy sorride a Maura alzandosi e insieme raggiungono Jane. "Non ti preoccupare, ti farà bene una serata fra amiche, ogni tanto bisogna lasciarli andare i ragazzi!"

"Immagino di sì," sorride lei, "Grazie del gelato Jane."

"Prego," sorride prendendo la mano di Mandy, la quale le dà un bacio sulla guancia.

"Vero che non le fa male separarsi un po' da Tommy?"

"No, ogni tanto ci vuole un po' di libertà dai fidanzati!" sorride Jane.

"E poi immagino che già stamani abbiano passato molto tempo a coccolarsi nel letto.." Mandy ride dolcemente guardando Maura. "Ha quello sguardo.."

"Oh sì, il famoso sguardo!" ridacchia Jane.

Maura arrossisce visibilmente. "Sguardo? Che sguardo?"

"In giro si dice che quando qualcuno va a letto con uno dei Rizzoli, gli viene uno sguardo particolare.." *sorride*

Mandy si stringe a Jane sorridendo maliziosamente. "Forse perchè siete dannatamente bravi.."

Maura arrossisce di più. "Beh può essere.." sorride guardando in basso, "Mandy ha ragione, siete bravi.. Cioè, Tommy lo è, non so tu.. Immagino di sì ma.. Cioè.."

Quando è imbarazzata non si controlla molto e dice frasi un po' sconnesse, e Jane e Mandy scoppiano a ridere.

"Sei buffa Maura," sorride la bionda, "ma sì, posso confermare, è bravissima!"

"Grazie piccola.." Jane le sorride guardandola negli occhi. E' persa di lei, è la prima ragazza che ama davvero in vita sua, non si è mai sentita così bene.

Maura le guarda sorridendo mentre camminano verso il parco, sono dolcissime e le capisce bene, è la stessa cosa che lei prova per Tommy.

* * *

Quando arrivano, incontrano Frankie.

"Ehilà belle ragazze," sorride correndo loro incontro. "Janie facciamo due tiri a baseball?"

"Va bene," la ragazza sorride e si gira verso Mandy. "Torno fra poco." le dà un bacio sulla fronte e si allontana un po' con Frankie.

"Vieni, sediamoci all'ombra." Mandy fa un cenno a Maura e si siede sotto un albero accendendosi una sigaretta.

"Si vede quanto vi piacete, siete molto dolci." sorride Maura, sedendosi accanto a lei.

"Grazie," sorride facendo un tiro, "Jane fa perdere la testa a chiunque purtroppo! A scuola le vanno dietro tutti." Con occhi incantati, Mandy la guarda giocare con Frankie e sorride. "Pochi sanno che è veramente una ragazza intelligente."

"Basti tu," sorride Maura, "glielo leggi negli occhi che è felice quando è con te."

"E' più dolce con tutti, l'amore fa questo effetto, ti fa guardare le cose da una prospettiva diversa." sorride Mandy.

"Decisamente sì, da quando sto con Tommy mi dicono tutti che sono diversa!" ridacchia Maura.

"Non ti conoscevo prima, ma probabilmente hanno ragione." Mandy fa l'ultimo tiro prima di spegnere la sigaretta, poi sente il cellulare squillare. "Scusami," sorride a Maura e si alza allontanandosi per rispondere. Quando ha finito raggiunge Jane.

"Che succede?" le chiede la ragazza fermando un secondo il gioco.

"Mio fratello sta male e devo rimanere con lui stasera perchè i miei lavorano e non possono tenerlo.."

"Vuoi che venga con te?"

"No, vai al cinema con Maura e divertiti." Mandy le sorride e le da un bacio. "Devo scappare, ci sentiamo dopo okay? Salutami Maura." le dà un altro bacio sulla guancia e poi si incammina velocemente verso l'uscita del parco.

Maura vedendo la scena si alza in piedi, sistemandosi la gonna che è un po' sporca di terra e si appoggia ad un albero per aspettare Jane.

"Frankie io vado con Maura, ci vediamo a casa ok?"

"Nessun problema, a breve dovrebbero arrivare i ragazzi." le sorride suo fratello.

"Ciao, divertitevi!" Jane sorride e si avvicina a Maura. "Saremo solo io e te stasera, Mandy ha avuto un'emergenza a casa. Mi ha detto di salutarti da parte sua."

Maura le appoggia una mano sulla spalla. "Oh, mi dispiace.. Se vuoi andare con lei non c'è problema, il cinema si può rimandare.."

"No andiamo, sta solo male suo fratello, succede spesso, è piccolo." Jane sorride e inizia a camminare verso l'uscita dirigendosi verso il cinema. Arrivate, scelgono un film che possa andar bene a tutte due, prendono pop corn e bibite e vanno in sala.

* * *

Il film inizia dopo qualche minuto, è piacevole e ogni volta che c'è una battuta divertente e Maura sente Jane ridere si gira verso di lei a guardarla, non ride spesso ma quando lo fa è davvero una meraviglia.

A metà del film c'è una pausa e Jane si alza per stiracchiarsi un po'. "Devo andare in bagno, vuoi che passi a prenderti qualcosa al ritorno?"

"No grazie," Maura sorride e allunga le gambe sotto alla sedia davanti a lei.

"Ok, torno subito." Jane sorride ed esce dalla sala scavalcando dei posti, va in bagno e quando esce si ferma a comprare delle stecche di liquirizia, aspettando qualche minuto perchè c'è la coda.

Maura aspetta Jane seduta, risponde a un messaggio di Tommy e poi le luci si spengono e il film ricomincia.

Jane rientra in sala velocemente, è un po' disorientata a causa del buio e subito non trova il suo posto, ma quando lo schermo proietta le prime immagini vede il profilo di Maura illuminato dalla luce e si ferma un secondo a guardarla. E' una ragazza veramente bella, ripensa a quando l'ha guardata la scorsa notte illuminata dalla luce del lampione. Poi piano torna a sedersi, apre il pacchetto, prende un filo di liquirizia e lo mangia in silenzio guardando il film.

Maura si gira quando la vede sedersi e le sorride e poi torna al film, appoggiando il braccio vicino a quello di Jane sul bracciolo.

Jane sente il braccio di Maura vicino al suo e si gira porgendole il pacchetto per offrirle la liquirizia. Maura ne stacca un pezzo e le sorride per ringraziarla, poi si gira di nuovo a guardare il film.

Quando il film è finito, Jane si alza e si pulisce dai pezzi di popcorn che ha su tutto il corpo. "E' stato divertente!" sorride.

"Molto," Maura si alza e trovandosi Jane davanti la guarda in faccia. "Sei leggermente sporca qui.." le indica le labbra sorridendo.

Jane si pulisce con la mano. "Grazie, succede spesso!" sorride, "Devi vederti con Tommy oppure ti accompagno a casa?"

"Torno a casa, grazie."

"Perfetto." Le due escono dal cinema e Jane segue Maura per tutta la strada verso casa.

Quando arrivano a casa, Maura si ferma davanti alla porta. "E' stata una bella giornata, grazie."

"Figurati, è stato un piacere!" le sorride Jane. "Buona serata." si accende una sigaretta e si gira per tornare verso casa sua.

"Anche a te!" Maura sorride e dopo averla guardata svoltare la via entra in casa.

* * *

Appena Jane arriva a casa si toglie le scarpe e entra in cucina. "Ciao mamma! Io non ceno, ho mangiato i popcorn al cinema!" le dà un bacio sulla guancia.

"Tommy mi ha detto che sei andata con Maura, sono felice che finalmente tu l'abbia accettata."

Jane alza le sopracciglia. "Non l'ho fatto!" Prende un bicchier d'acqua e lo beve velocemente. "Sto solo cercando di essere gentile per Tommy." Jane esce dalla cucina e sale in camera, si cambia mettendosi dei vestiti comodi, mette un cd nello stereo e poi va a sedersi alla scrivania aprendo il computer.

* * *

Maura a casa si mette a leggere sul letto pensando alla giornata, e nonostante siano solo le nove dopo un po' si addormenta con il libro sulla pancia.

* * *

Jane rimane al computer fino a tardi e mentre lo spegne e si alza per andare a dormire sente qualcuno bussare alla porta.

"Volevo solo ringraziarti per aver passato la giornata con Maura.." sorride Tommy guardando dentro la stanza.

Jane si butta sul letto e chiude gli occhi. "Non c'è problema."

Tommy si appoggia allo stipite, guardando sua sorella. "Lo sai che ti voglio bene vero?" sorride.

"Lo so, lo so, ora vai a letto!" Jane sorride e non ricevendo risposta da Tommy, si rigira su se stessa e si addormenta.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura si sveglia la mattina dopo un po' acciaccata, ha dormito un po' scomoda.

Dopo aver fatto colazione si veste e va a fare una corsa al parco.

Jane si sveglia e guarda il cellulare sul comodino, c'è un messaggio di Mandy che l'avverte che stamani l'allenamento per la partita di softball che ci sarà fra due giorni si terrà al parco invece che al campo, è una cosa che fanno spesso prima delle partite. Così Jane si alza, va lavarsi velocemente e si veste per andare al parco. Quando arriva raggiunge la squadra e iniziano ad allenarsi.

Jane sta correndo insieme alle sue compagne di squadra, fanno un paio di esercizi per i muscoli e poi va subito alla battuta.

"Vai Mandy, vediamo che sai fare!" sorride.

"Attenta Jane!" le sorride la bionda e le lancia la palla.

Jane la prende in pieno con la mazza e fa un lancio spettacolare, poi inizia a correre per il campo e quando ha preso la pallina l'allenatore le dà il punto.

Maura fa qualche giro del parco correndo e dopo un po' vede alcune ragazze allenarsi a softball e si avvicina per guardare meglio, sicura che tra loro ci sia anche Jane.

Si appoggia ad un albero a fare stretching e quando la riconosce nota che sta prendendo in braccio Mandy e le fa fare un giro completo, sorridendo.

"Mi hai battuta ancora!" ride Mandy e abbracciandola.

Jane le dà un bacio sulla guancia. "Sono il capitano, non te lo dimenticare!"

"Jane, Mandy, tornate ad allenarvi!"

"Sì coach!" rispondono all'unisono tornando vicino alle altre.

Maura aspetta la fine dell'allenamento e poi va a salutarle.

"Ehi," sorride.

Jane sta sorridendo a Mandy e quando sente la voce di Maura si gira per guardarla.

"Ciao.."

"Ciao Maura!" sorride cordialmente Mandy. "Anche tu sei qui per motivi sportivi vedo!"

"Avevo voglia di una corsa," risponde togliendosi la maglia e rimanendo in reggiseno sportivo, ormai sono quasi le undici e fa davvero caldo.

"Complimenti, gran bel fisico."

Jane rimane in silenzio e la guarda per un secondo incantata, Maura ha davvero un fisico bellissimo e per la sua età un seno molto sviluppato. Velocemente sposta lo sguardo. "Andiamo a mangiare Mandy, ho fame!"

La ragazza le sorride prendendole la mano. "Maura vuoi venire con noi?"

"Grazie, volentieri."

Jane sospira, pensando che ormai non riesce ad avere una vita normale con le sue abitudini senza avere Maura in mezzo ai piedi.

Le tre vanno in una pizzeria e dopo qualche minuti d'attesa iniziano a mangiare.

"Vi allenate per una partita in particolare?" chiede Maura.

"C'è la finale del campionato estivo di softball fra due giorni!" risponde Mandy. "Jane è il nostro capitano, a detta dell'allenatore è la migliore nella storia della squadra." La ragazza sorride a Jane che ricambia il sorriso in silenzio.

"Per quello che ho visto è molto brava." Maura sorride e finisce di mangiare, Jane sembra un po' infastidita e preferisce lasciarle da sole. "Scusate, mi sono ricordata che devo fare una cosa prima di tornare a casa, vado. Ci sentiamo!"

"Ciao Maura!" sorride Mandy mentre Jane fa un cenno con la testa.

Appena Maura è uscita, Mandy si gira e guarda la sua ragazza.

"Ma che problemi hai?! Non ti capisco Jane, ieri hai passato la giornata con lei e oggi non la consideri neanche!"

"Era sola ieri, mi dispiaceva per lei e volevo render felice Tommy. Ma è sempre fra i piedi, in ogni cosa che faccio, e mi dà noia."

"Sei impossibile!" Mandi si alza e si sporge per darle un bacio. "Io vado a studiare, ci sentiamo dopo ok?"

Quando Jane rimane da sola, finisce la sua pizza lentamente ed esce dalla pizzeria, fumandosi una sigaretta tornando a casa.

* * *

Maura è andata a casa e si è fatta una doccia, poi si è messa un vestito leggero e verde, molto bello, e dei sandali con dei lacci che si legano attorno alla caviglia. Si tiene i capelli sciolti e verso le tre di pomeriggio esce per andare da Tommy, hanno intenzione di andare in piscina con degli amici visto il caldo.

Jane è tornata a casa, si è fatta una doccia ed ora è sul terrazzo, seduta appoggiata al muro, che fuma una sigaretta ad occhi chiusi e ascolta della musica.

Maura va da Tommy e lo aspetta finchè si prepara, e prima di uscire lui va in camera di Jane. "Jane, noi andiamo in piscina, se vuoi venire.. Ci sono anche Frankie e gli altri," le sorride.

"No, non ho voglia." risponde Jane tenendo gli occhi chiusi.

"Okay, se ti viene voglia più tardi sai dove siamo, ciao." Tommy chiude la porta scocciato ed esce con Maura.

Una volta sola, Jane fa un tiro. "Figurati se ho voglia di venire con voi due, per una volta che me ne posso star tranquilla!" sbuffa, poi si alza, entra in camera, prende un libro ed esce di nuovo per sedersi e leggere.

Maura e Tommy arrivano in piscina dove ci sono già Frankie e alcuni loro amici, principalmente maschi, tutti molto felici della presenza di Maura in bikini e non perdono occasione per spingerla in acqua, ma comunque si divertono tutti molto, anche Maura.

I due tornano a casa verso sera e si fermano a cenare fuori, poi vanno a casa Rizzoli, Tommy insiste perchè Maura faccia la doccia lì e poi le presta dei vestiti comodi per mettersi sul divano a guardare la tv.

"Vi siete divertiti oggi ragazzi?" sorride vedendo Tommy che tiene le braccia attorno a Maura e ogni tanto le dà un bacio dolce sul collo o sulla spalla.

"Molto," sorride la ragazza guardando Tommy e lui in risposta la bacia.

"Vi lascio allora," sorride. "Jane è andata al lavoro, torna tardi. Se avete bisogno sapete il mio numero."

"Grazie Ma'!"

"Grazie signora Rizzoli."

* * *

Quando Jane torna a casa, entra e va in cucina senza neanche salutare, apre il frigo e si prepara un panino, stappa una birra e si siede al tavolo a mangiare. Per stare più comoda si toglie il gilet, allenta il nodo della cravatta e si sbottona la camicia.

Maura e Tommy non si sono nemmeno accorti che Jane è entrata, erano troppo presi dal film e dalle coccole, e quando Maura va in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d'acqua fa quasi un salto dallo spavento al vedere Jane.

"Oh mio dio!" si mette una mano sul cuore, "non credevo- non ti abbiamo sentita entrare."

"Chissà perchè non mi stupisce la cosa!" risponde Jane sarcastica, prendendo un morso di panino e un sorso di birra.

"Che vuoi dire?" chiede Maura prendendo un bicchiere e aprendo il rubinetto per riempirlo d'acqua.

Jane butta giù un'ultimo lungo sorso di birra e si alza per buttare la bottiglia nel cestino. "Siete sempre troppo impegnati a fare gli innamorati."

Maura alza gli occhi al cielo e poi si gira verso di lei. "Se ti dà così fastidio non guardare."

Infatti non ho guardato e non vi ho rivolto la parola. Me ne sono venuta in cucina a mangiare perchè ho lavorato per i tuoi amici ricconi snob e poi quello che faccio in casa mia sono affari miei." la guarda infuriata.

Maura beve, sciacqua il bicchiere e lo mette nel lavandino, poi senza rispondere torna sul divano tra le braccia di Tommy.

"Stupida biondina viziata, pensa di venire in casa mia e fare il capo!" sbuffa Jane finendo il suo panino, poi sale le scale, va in camera, si toglie i vestiti da lavoro e si butta nel letto, addormentandosi subito.

Maura sente le parole di Jane e ci rimane molto male, credeva che dopo ieri Jane finalmente si fosse aperta un po'. Quando hanno finito il film Tommy le chiede se vuole dormire da lui ma Maura rifiuta gentilmente, si rimette i suoi vestiti e torna a casa, dove si addormenta appena appoggia la testa sul cuscino.

* * *

Quella mattina quando la madre di Maura va a svegliarla, le dice che avranno ospiti a pranzo, e Maura, sapendo che questo significava che sarebbe venuta Jane a lavorare là, si finge malata e dice a sua madre che rimarrà a letto, non ha voglia di vederla e sopportare che faccia finta di essere carina e gentile.

Jane si alza al mattino presto, indossa un reggiseno sportivo e dei pantaloncini, scarpe da ginnastica e va a correre al parco, dopodiché torna a casa, fa una doccia veloce e si veste per andare al lavoro.

Jane appena vede la casa di Maura sbuffa, non vuole assolutamente vederla, ma non chiaramente non può fare altrimenti. Quando sente la madre di Maura dire agli ospiti che Maura è malata ruota gli occhi. "_Quella codarda non ha neanche il coraggio di affrontarmi,_" pensa. Dopo aver lavorato un po', va dal suo capo e dice che si assenta un secondo per andare al bagno, sale le scale e cerca la camera di Maura.

Maura è ancora in camicia di notte e siede a gambe incrociate sul letto, sta usando il computer che tiene in bilico su un ginocchio.

Jane apre la porta e la vede seduta sul letto. "Signorina Isles, sono venuta a vedere come si sente." dice ironicamente appoggiandosi allo stipite.

Maura dallo spavento quasi fa cadere il computer, quindi lo chiude e lo appoggia sul comodino. "Jane?!" esclama chiudendo le gambe piegandole da un lato e si grattandosi il collo. "Non molto bene, devo aver preso freddo ieri uscendo dalla piscina."

"E io ho pattinato sul ghiaccio per arrivare fin qui! ride. "Non era freddo per niente.." Jane entra nella stanza con un vassoio e lo appoggia sul comodino. "Nel caso avessi fame durante questa _malattia_, qui c'è qualcosa."

Maura sorride arrossendo, sa di non saper mentire. "Grazie.." la guarda camminare verso la porta. "Io speravo di salvarti l'imbarazzo di servire me visto che so che ti dà fastidio, ma se sei venuta fino a qui vuol dire che non mi odi poi così tanto..no?" sorride.

Jane sorride e poi si gira verso di lei. "Potrei aver messo del veleno nel tuo cibo!" dice, e torna al piano di sotto chiudendo la porta dietro di lei.

Maura ride scuotendo la testa e quando è sicura che Jane sia scesa inizia a mangiare, aspettando la fine del pranzo per riportare il vassoio in cucina senza essere vista dagli ospiti.

* * *

Jane sta sistemando gli avanzi in alcuni contenitori, lo fa sempre alla fine del servizio perchè poi li porta alla mensa dei poveri, quando vede entrare Maura. "Che ci fai qui?"

Maura le mostra il vassoio coi piatti vuoti che tiene in mano e lo appoggia sul bancone della cucina. "Sono venuta a dirti che il veleno che hai messo nel mio pranzo non ha funzionato." sorride.

Ci vogliono un po' di ore," Jane chiude i contenitori e li mette in alcuni sacchetti. "Ehi, visto che stai meglio...vuoi venire con me a portare questi avanzi a chi è meno fortunato di te?" la guarda.

Maura ignora la frecciatina e sorride. "Vado a vestirmi, arrivo subito."

Jane esce a fumare una sigaretta mentre aspetta Maura e quando questa è pronta insieme camminano fino al centro città, presso un palazzo non troppo bello. Quando entrano, attraversano la prima sala e arrivano in una grande mensa. Jane saluta un paio di persone, posa lo zaino e poi indossa un grembiule iniziando a tirare fuori gli avanzi. "Ti va di aiutarmi?" guarda Maura.

"Certo!" la bionda sorride tirandosi su le maniche e poi prende un grembiule, vuole far capire a Jane che il fatto che la sua famiglia sia ricca non vuol dire nulla su quello che è lei.

Jane sistema le cose su dei vassoi e ne passa uno a Maura. "Devi fare il giro dei tavoli e usando queste," gli passa una forchetta e un cucchiaio, "metto una cosa su ogni piatto, così le persone possono assaggiare un po' di tutto e avere lo stomaco pieno." Jane sorride, prende il suo vassoio e inizia a servire, sorridendo a tutte le persone, perchè anche se sono meno fortunati hanno diritto allo stesso trattamento e un sorriso può migliorare la giornata a tutti.

"Ehilà Vanilla!" le sorride un uomo mentre lei lo serve.

"Rondo, ecco qui la tua fetta di carne!"

"Sei sempre dolce!" le sorride lui.

Maura fa come le dice Jane e mentre distribuisce il cibo parla con un po' di persone, è contenta di poter fare qualcosa che renda un po' migliore la giornata di quelle persone.

"Chi è quella bella biondina con gli occhi dolci?" chiede Rondo guardando Maura.

"La fidanzata di mio fratello Tommy." gli risponde Jane.

"Non mi sembra come te.."

"No, e dei quartieri alti, non so se mi spiego.."

"Capisco..come hai fatto a convincerla a venire qui?" chiede lui prendendo un pezzo di carne.

"Non so, penso di starle simpatica per qualche motivo!" sorride.

"Sei uno zuccherino, stai simpatica a tutti qui!"

Jane gli sorride e si gira verso di lei. "Ehi Maura!" le fa segno di avvicinarsi.

La ragazza si gira e col vassoio ormai vuoto raggiunge Jane sorridendo.

"Ti voglio presentare Rondo," Jane sorride indicandolo. "L'uomo più pazzo che potresti trovare qui!"

Rondo si alza togliendo il cappello e porge la mano a Maura. "Piacere signorina!"

Lei sorride e gli dà la mano. "Piacere, Maura." sorride.

"Così sei la fidanzatina del fratello di Vanilla," sorride Rondo stringendola.

"Vanilla?"

Jane ride. "Mi chiama così perchè dice che sono dolce come la vaniglia!"

"E' la verità!" sorride rondo sedendosi per iniziare a mangiare.

"Grazie Rondo, buon pranzo!" Jane gli batte il pugno e lui ricambia.

"Ciao ragazze, e grazie a voi!"

"Abbiamo finito." Jane appoggia il vassoio vuoto e si toglie il grembiule. "Vuoi andare da qualche parte?" chiede mettendosi lo zaino sulle spalle.

Maura si toglie il grembiule e la segue fuori. "Non sei stata già abbastanza con me oggi? Non vorrei rubarti del tempo prezioso!" sorride scherzando.

"Come hai appena visto mi piace prendermi cura delle persone e visto che tu sei stata malata, quindi mi sto prendendo cura di te." Jane sorride e fa una pausa per poi girarsi a guardarla. "Ora..vuoi fare qualcos'altro o ti accompagno a casa?"

"Andiamo a fare un giro?" sorride Maura. "Non fa troppo caldo."

"E giro sia." Jane si lascia guidare da Maura e dopo qualche minuto di silenzio si gira verso di lei. "Ti va domani di venire a vedere la partita di softball?"

La ragazza la guarda un po' sorpresa. "Certo, mi piacerebbe. E' interessante vedervi quando vi allenate, mi piace il softball!"

"Mmm perfetto, grazie," Jane accenna un sorriso calciando un sassolino sul marciapiede. "Sì, è un gioco molto interessante."

"Ci giochi da molto?"

"No, un anno circa. Sai, non avevo esattamente questo fisico una volta.." guarda in basso un po' imbarazzata. "Poi ho deciso che qualcosa doveva cambiare e così mi sono messa a fare sport, correre, e poi quando ho scoperto che al dipartimento hanno una squadra di softball mi sono decisa ad iniziare e ho capito che non me la cavavo male."

"Ci vuoi proprio lavorare al dipartimento eh?" sorride dolcemente Maura.

"Sì da morire! L'idea di essere la prima donna detective di Boston mi piace da morire, perchè sono tutti uomini sai? Beh ci lavorano delle donne, ma non sono mai arrivate ad alti livelli.."

Maura annuisce. "Con la tua forza di volontà sono sicura che tu ce la faresti."

"Grazie." Jane si gira e le sorride. "Vuoi andare a casa a vedere un film? Inizia a pesarmi un po' lo zaino.."

"Okay!"

* * *

Quando arrivano, Jane apre la porta e la fa passare.

"Non ho bisogno di dirti di accomodarti direi," sorride. "Torno subito, vado a mettere a lavare i vestiti da lavoro." dice salendo le scale.

Maura mentre aspetta Jane si siede sul divano a gambe incrociate e si lega i capelli, in quella casa come sempre fa caldo.

Jane torna di sotto e mette il DVD che ha preso nella sua camera, poi va a sedersi sul divano e controlla il cellulare.

"A quanto pare Tommy starà fuori a lavorare con papà, quindi torneranno tardi." Risponde e poi appoggia il telefono sul tavolino. "Quindi se dopo il film vuoi andare fai pure, ma se decidi di restare sappi che preparo io la cena! Mamma ha il club del libro e Frankie è con gli amici, quindi.."

"Sarei sola anche io a cena, i miei sono fuori.." sorride. "Se prometti di non avvelenarmi e se non ti do fastidio, resto. Però sii sincera, non voglio intromettermi.."

Jane ride e preme play sul telecomando. "Sai che proverò a farlo."

"Vedremo se stavolta funzionerà allora," sorride Maura girandosi verso la televisione.

"Lo spero!" Jane mette le gambe sul divano e si mette a guardare il film. "E' già il secondo film che guardiamo insieme."

"Tieni il conto?" sorride Maura senza guardarla.

"Non è difficile, siamo state una volta al cinema e ora qui.."

"Effettivamente," la bionda si appoggia allo schienale del divano e si stiracchia un po'. "Mi è piaciuto oggi, vorrei rifarlo qualche volta."

"Ti chiamerò quando vado a lavorare, così se vuoi raggiungermi alla mensa per aiutarmi, puoi farlo."

"Grazie." sorride.

"Figurati, ma stai attenta a Rondo, non vorrei che assegnasse un nomignolo anche a te!" ridacchia Jane.

"Non mi dispiacerebbe," Maura ride e si sbottona la camicia per togliersela. "Avresti una canottiera da prestarmi? Non ce la faccio a stare così, ho caldissimo.."

"Sì certo, in camera, nell'armadio dietro la porta, ne trovi tante." dice Jane indicando le scale senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo.

"Grazie," Maura sorride e va in camera di Jane con la camicia sbottonata, apre l'armadio e prende una canottiera nera, la prima che trova, la indossa e poi torna giù e si siede di nuovo sul divano.

Le due ragazze guardano il film in silenzio per circa due ore e quando è finito Jane si alza stiracchiandosi. "Ti piace la pasta?"

Maura le sorride. "A chi non piace!"

"Parli proprio come un'italiana." Jane ride e va in cucina tirando fuori la pentola per riempirla d'acqua e metterla sul fuoco.

Maura la segue in cucina appoggiandosi al tavolo. "Mi piacerebbe! Per quanto ne so potrei anche esserlo, non ho idea di chi siano i miei genitori biologici. Ho sempre sognato che fossero italiani." sorride iniziando a preparare la tavola.

Jane si gira e la guarda. "Sei stata adottata?"

Maura annuisce sorridendo. "Ma avevo un po' meno di tre anni, per me è come se fossi stata sempre con i miei genitori, ho pochissimi ricordi di prima."

"Capisco." Jane apre il frigo e prende gli ingredienti per il sugo e inizia a prepararlo. Quando è tutto pronto serve la pasta e la mette in tavola sedendosi.

"Te la cavi in cucina!" sorride Maura iniziando a mangiare.

"Grazie," sorride e inizia a mangiare. "Penso sia merito di mia mamma, quando può mi costringe a stare in cucina."

"Fa bene, poi tua madre è davvero bravissima."

"Sì, molto." sorride bevendo un bicchier d'acqua.

Quando hanno finito di mangiare, Maura sorride, si pulisce la bocca e beve.

"Beh, grazie per la cena."

"Prego." Jane sparecchia e inizia a lavare i piatti, quando ha finito si asciuga le mani e si gira verso Maura. "Vuoi che ti accompagno a casa?"

"Tranquilla, ti ho già disturbato abbastanza!" sorride. "Vado a rimetterti questa al suo posto." si indica la canottiera e fa per andare di sopra.

"Se vuoi tenerla per arrivare a casa fai pure, tanto ne ho anche troppe!" sorride Jane appoggiata al lavandino. "Non vorrei che questa volta ti sentissi male per il caldo!"

Maura sorride arrossendo. "Beh grazie, te la riporto domani allora, insieme al libro, l'ho finito, molto bello!"

"Va bene!" Jane sorride e l'accompagna fino alla porta. "Ci vediamo alla partita allora."

"Certo, a domani! Grazie ancora." Maura le sorride un'ultima volta e si incammina per la via.

Jane la guarda allontanarsi e poi chiude la porta, sale le scale e va sul terrazzo per fumare una sigaretta. Quando ha finito si sdraia sul letto e si rilassa un po', per addormentarsi qualche minuto dopo pensando che forse Maura non è così snob come credeva.

Maura arriva a casa dopo una decina di minuti, si spoglia, piega la canottiera di Jane e la mette sopra il libro sulla sua scrivania, indossa il pigiama e si sdraia sul letto con le braccia dietro alla testa fissando il soffitto.

Quando sente il sonno arrivare scrive un messaggio di buonanotte a Tommy, ma gli occhi le si chiudono e per sbaglio lo manda a Jane, l'ultimo numero a cui aveva scritto. Non accorgendosene si addormenta col cellulare a fianco a lei.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane si sveglia al mattino presto e scende, va in sala recuperando il cellulare per scrivere a Mandy, come fa sempre la mattina prima di una partita, e legge il messaggio di Maura. All'inizio lo guarda confusa, e ridendo tra sè risponde: "Va bene che sono stata gentile, ma non penso di essere il tuo amore. Rizzoli sbagliato".

Quando ha inviato scrive a Mandy e si dirige verso la cucina per prepararsi la colazione.

* * *

Maura si sveglia alle nove, la partita inizia tra poco più di un'ora, quindi va subito a farsi una doccia e a vestirsi. Dopo aver fatto colazione sale in camera a cercare il suo telefono, che trova tra le lenzuola, e legge il messaggio di Jane, arrossendo. "Decisamente no, scusami tanto, ero stanca e non ho controllato a chi lo inviavo. Scusa.. M."

* * *

Jane finisce la colazione, legge il messaggio di Maura e ride.

"Buongiorno amore, sei pronta?" sorride Angela entrando in cucina e dandole un bacio fra i riccioli.

"Sì mamma, vado a prepararmi." dice alzandosi. Jane sale in camera, prepara veloce il borsone e quando tutta la famiglia è pronta vanno al campo.

* * *

Maura arriva in anticipo e appena vede la famiglia Rizzoli arrivare scende dagli spalti e va incontro a Tommy per salutarlo e lui la solleva tenendola in braccio, Maura adora quando fa così.

"Buongiorno."

Maura sorride e gli dà un bacio. "Ciao."

"Grazie per la buonanotte, Jane me l'ha fatta leggere." ridacchia Tommy.

Maura arrossisce. "Scusa, non volevo inviarla a lei ovviamente.."

"Non preoccuparti." Dopo averla baciata di nuovo, Tommy la mette giù e insieme si dirigono verso gli altri.

"Finitela voi due!" scherza Jane dando una spinta a Tommy. "Ciao Maura, grazie per essere venuta" sorride.

"Jane dobbiamo cambiarci!" le urla Mandy dall'entrata degli spogliatoi.

"Arrivo!" urla. "Io vado, a dopo." Jane abbraccia Angela e Frank e va a cambiarsi.

Maura sorride a Jane e poi va a sedersi con i Rizzoli sugli spalti, aspettando l'inizio della partita.

Jane si cambia e poi esce insieme alla squadra, quando entrano in campo lei non c'è subito, è la migliore della squadra e quindi la tengono sempre come asso alla fine perchè fa sempre guadagnare punti alla squadra. Quando arriva la fine della partita le due squadre sono pari e serve un punto per vincere. Jane va in battuta, impugna la mazza e si posiziona, prende un bel respiro e si concentra. Al primo lancio fa strike, al secondo la prende e inizia a correre lungo il perimetro, passando da tutte le basi, e appena un secondo prima che la palla cada nelle mani di un giocatore arriva all'ultima base, facendo vincere la sua squadra.

Tutti sugli spalti si alzano per applaudirla e i suoi fratelli scendono in campo scavalcando la recinzione per abbracciarla.

"Sei un fenomeno Jane!" sorride Frankie stringendola.

"Sei stata bravissima." Tommy le dà una pacca sulla spalla e lei ringrazia sorridendo.

Mandy le si avvicina e quando Jane si allontana un po' dalla sua famiglia la bionda ne approfitta per prenderla per i fianchi e tirarla verso di sè.

"Sei troppo brava!" sorride guardandole le labbra.

"Anche tu sei stata bravissima." sorride Jane e si sporge dandole un piccolo bacio, poi la prende per mano e tornano da tutti per la premiazione, finita la quale vanno a farsi una doccia. Jane fa veloce perchè ha fame e mentre si sta per vestire Mandy l'abbraccia da dietro, aprendo un po' il suo asciugamano per accarezzarle i suoi addominali.

"Il capitano più sexy della storia del softball.." le sussurra baciandole il collo.

Jane si gira e la bacia con passione. "Neanche la sua compagna di squadra è così male." sorride.

"Stasera dormi da me? I miei hanno portato mio fratello fuori città.."

"Non vedo l'ora!" Jane le dà un un ultimo bacio e poi si veste uscendo per raggiungere la sua famiglia.

"Sei stata bravissima Jane." sorride Maura tenendo la mano di Tommy.

"Grazie!" sorride.

Angela la stringe fra le braccia. "La mia bambina!"

Jane fa una smorfia. "Non sono più una bambina!"

"Per me la sarai sempre!" sorride sua madre lasciandola andare.

Frank si avvicina, dandole una pacca dolce sulla schiena. "Brava Jane."

"Grazie papà."

"Andiamo a pranzo, sono sicuro che hai fame, conoscendoti!" sorride Frank.

"Tu sì che conosci tua figlia!" ride la ragazza e insieme vanno a pranzare.

Maura va con loro e rimane un po' il pomeriggio, poi quando tutti iniziano ad andare Tommy la prende per mano e la porta al parco per stare un po' con lei, oggi sono cinque mesi che stanno insieme.

Jane va a casa a lasciare il borsone sportivo e si prepara lo zaino per andare da Mandy. Quando ha finito saluta i suoi genitori e Frankie e s'incammina verso la casa della sua ragazza. Quando arriva suona aspettando che le apra.

"Ehilà!" Mandy le salta in braccio e la bacia.

"Ciao!" Jane sorride nel bacio ed entra tenendola in braccio,poi la mette giù e si toglie lo zaino. "Cosa si fa?"

"Ho noleggiato il tuo film preferito e fatto i popcorn!" sorride la bionda.

"Sei fantastica!" Jane le da un bacio accarezzandole il viso e poi vanno a sedersi sul divano e accoccolate guardano il film e mangiano i popcorn.

* * *

Maura e Tommy passano il pomeriggio al parco, poi verso sera cenano fuori e vanno al cinema, ma da met‡ film in poi si distraggono un po' troppo e appena il film finisce tornano a casa Rizzoli, cercando di non svegliare Angela e Frank.

* * *

Quando finisce il film Jane e Mandy ordinano una pizza e mangiano sul divano guardando un quiz alla tv e sfidandosi per vedere chi ne sa di più.Poi Mandy prende per mano Jane e la porta in camera iniziando a spogliarla. Jane fa lo stesso e la fa sdraiare sul letto baciandole tutto il corpo.

"Sei stupenda.." sorride facendo scorrere un dito sulla sua pancia.

"Anche tu lo sei Jane Rizzoli." sorride Mandy ad occhi chiusi.

Le due ragazze dopo un dolce bacio fanno l'amore e poi si addormentano abbracciate nonostante il caldo.

* * *

Il giorno dopo Maura si sveglia senza Tommy, e quando scende in cucina lo trova che sta preparando la colazione.

"Nooo, dovevo farti una sorpresa!" sorride il ragazzo fingendo di essere deluso.

"Oh amore scusa, vuoi che torni di sopra?" sorride Maura arrossendo.

"No, ormai.." Tommy le va incontro e la bacia. "Guarda su quel vassoio che stavo per portarti in camera."

Maura si avvicina al tavolo e vede una busta. Sorridendo la prende e attentamente la apre. "Due biglietti per New York per una settimana?! Ma cosa.."

"Avevo messo da parte i soldi per un viaggio, e siccome dei parenti ci prestano un appartamento la settimana prossima…" Tommy sorride, visibilmente emozionato. "Ti piace l'idea?"

"Oh mio dio, sì! Da morire!" ride Maura saltandogli in braccio per baciarlo.

"Ti amo piccola."

* * *

_Fine agosto._

Jane passa l'ultimo mese d'estate con Mandy, spesso dormono insieme, vanno al cinema e si divertono a giocare al parco. Jane continua a lavorare e con i soldi che ha messo da parte si compra la moto dei suoi sogni. Il primo giorno di scuola si alza, fa colazione, prepara lo zaino e sale sulla moto. Quando arriva tutti la guardano e si avvicinano, gli amici la salutano e si mettono un po' a parlare, e in classe e Jane si siede vicino a Mandy e insieme me seguono le lezioni fino a pranzo.

I primi giorni del nuovo anno di college per Maura non sono grandiosi, abituata a passare tutte le sue giornate con Tommy ora che lei ricomincia a studiare e lui si è trovato un lavoro, ma dopo un po' riprende interesse negli studi e inizia a riabituarsi, dopotutto ha scelto quello che le piace di più, medicina, e l'anno prossimo si potrà specializzare nel ramo che le interessa, patologia e medicina forense.

Jane passa le sue giornate a studiare ed uscire con gli amici. Un giorno (finalmente) arriva una lettera a casa.

"Janie c'è una busta per te!"

Jane stacca gli occhi dai libri e scende prendendo la lettera dalle mani di sua madre. "Grazie!" sorride aprendola.

"Una lettera dal Dipartimento di Polizia di Boston.. '_Le verrà data l'opportunità di fare un test e se lo passa con un massimo dei voti le sarà data una borsa di studio per frequentare la scuola di polizia in contemporanea al college._' OH MIO DIO!" Il viso di Jane si illumina e Angela si avvicina per leggere.

"Sono fiera di te amore!" l'abbraccia. "E' stata dura accettare la tua scelta, ma se tu sei felice lo siamo anche io e tuo padre."

"Grazie mamma." sorride.

Maura suona in quel momento al campanello e quando Angela le apre e lei vede Jane così esaltata la guarda sorridendo.

"Tutto okay?" chiede sorridendo.

Ormai Jane non la odia più, non si può dire che siano amiche ma chiacchierano e scherzano spesso e Maura è contenta che sia così.

"Mi hanno presa per fare un test al dipartimento, se lo passo avrò una borsa di studio e potrò frequentare la scuola di polizia!" sorride Jane tutta agitata.

Maura sorride sorpresa e la abbraccia. "Oh mio Dio Jane! E' fantastico!"

Tommy sente la voce di Maura e scende le scale. "Cosa è fantastico?" chiede mentre abbraccia Maura e le dà un bacio. "Ciao amore."

"Tua sorella è stata ammessa per un test al dipartimento!" urla Angela dalla cucina.

"Wow Janie, complimenti!" sorride.

"Grazie Tommy. Oh, vado a dirlo a Mandy!" Jane prende la giacca e la lettera ed esce, sale in moto e va da lei.

"Che ci fai qui con quel sorriso?" ridacchia Mandy appena apre la porta.

Jane le dà la lettera. "Sorrido per questa!"

Mandy legge curiosa e spalanca la bocca. "Oh Jane!" sorride emozionata abbracciandola. "Congratulazioni!"

* * *

Passano i giorni e Jane studia molto duramente per il test, passare con il massimo dei voti è tutto quello che desidera. Quando è arrivato il giorno, e finalmente entra nel dipartimento, Jane sorride come una ragazzina al luna park, è molto emozionata. Raggiunge la sala con gli altri candidati e inizia a fare il test. Quando finisce esce fuori e si accende una sigaretta, poi rientra e dopo un paio di minuti la chiamano: ha passato il test al massimo dei voti e le consegnano la borsa di studio. Felicissima torna a casa per dare la notizia, dove sono tutti seduti a tavola, aspettando impazienti di sentire i risultati di Jane.

Appena arriva, la ragazza scende dalla moto velocemente ed entra in casa corredo.

"L'ho passato! Con il massimo dei voti!" urla sorridendo e abbraccia i suoi genitori che si alzano.

"Jane bravissima, sono orgogliosa di te!" le dice sua mamma commuovendosi,

"Voglio dare una festa!" sorride emozionata. "Ragazzi, stasera al solito locale, spargete la voce!" dice prima di salire di corsa in camera per chiamare e invitare tutti i suoi amici.

Tommy scrive a Maura per dirle dei risultati e della festa e Maura scrive a Jane per farle le congratulazioni.

Jane vede il messaggio di Maura e sorride rispondendo per ringraziarla, poi chiama Mandy e le dice della serata. Jane passa la giornata ad ascoltare musica e rilassarsi, e quando arriva il momento di prepararsi va a fare una doccia, si sistema i capelli e indossa una gonna di pelle corta, una canottiera e sopra mette il suo giubotto di pelle, poi indossa un paio di tacchi e si trucca. Quando è pronta scende senza farsi vedere dai suoi, che protesterebbero per il suo abbigliamento, ed entra in macchina con Frankie, mentre Tommy passa a prendere Maura.

* * *

Maura si mette un vestito rosso scuro attillato e abbastanza corto, ma con cosÌ poco preavviso era l'unica cosa che era riuscita ad abbinare, con dei tacchi e un trucco semplice ma sofisticato e i capelli sciolti. Quando arriva Tommy scende.

"Dio mio sei uno splendore!"

"Grazie!" sorride baciandolo. "Stai benissimo anche tu."

Tommy ricambia il bacio e poi insieme vanno al locale.

* * *

Jane e Frankie arrivano per ultimi. Il locale non è grande e il proprietario l'ha tenuto solo per festeggiare Jane, ormai la conosce e le ha fatto un favore. Quando entrano si sente un boato e tutti gli amici di Jane le fanno un applauso per complimentarsi. "Offro io, un giro per tutti!" urla la ragazza al barista.

"Jane sei meravigliosa." Mandy l'abbraccia e le da un bacio.

"Anche tu Mandy." Jane ricambia il bacio e la prende per i fianchi per portarla più vicina.

"Lo sai che le tue gambe lunghe mi fanno impazzire.." le sussurra la bionda a filo delle labbra.

"Lo so." Jane sorride e la bacia con passione, poi la prende per mano e si avvicina ad un gruppo di amici per parlare.

Maura e Tommy arrivano in ritardo e prima di entrare nel locale Maura lo ferma.

"Amore, non bere tanto okay?"

"Tesoro, È una festa-"

"Sì ma poi devo portarti a casa io.." Lei lo guarda seria e lui la bacia.

"Va bene.." dopo un sorriso Tommy le lascia la mano e va verso i suoi amici.

Jane va verso il bancone del bar lasciando Mandy a parlare con i suoi amici, prende un cocktail e quando si gira per tornare dalla sua ragazza nota Maura, in piedi, da sola, che si guarda in giro. Quasi rimane a bocca aperta, è bellissima, l'ha già vista altre volte vestita elegante ma mai così. S'incanta per qualche istante e poi prende un altro cocktail e si avvicina a Maura e glielo porge. "Ciao Maura, sei bellissima." le sorride.

La ragazza prende il bicchiere e ricambia il sorriso.

"Grazie, ciao Jane." Maura la guarda e per un po' le manca il respiro, dov'erano nascoste quelle gambe prima d'ora? "Stai benissimo anche tu!"

"Volevo dirti una cosa.." Jane prende un sorso e la guarda. "Ho scoperto che devo frequentare dei laboratori per le autopsie e le analisi e mi hanno detto che lo fate anche al tuo college e ho visto che le ore corrispondono, quindi a quanto pare frequenteremo un corso insieme!"

"Davvero?" sorride Maura. "Che bello, sarà interessante!"

"Vedremo chi sarà la più cervellona!" Jane ride e intanto parte la musica. "Ti va di ballare?"

Maura finisce il drink e appoggia la borsa e la giacca. "Andiamo." sorride.

Jane butta giù quello che è rimasto nel bicchiere e la prende per mano trascinandola in pista e iniziano a ballare circondate da altri ragazzi.

Maura inizia a ballare e dopo un po' si scioglie, passando dai ragazzi a Jane muovendosi a ritmo della musica.

Mandy finisce di parlare con gli amici e quando si gira vede Jane praticamente appiccicata a Maura che stanno ballando, e aggrotta le sopracciglia sentendo la gelosia formarsi dentro di lei.

"Sei molto brava!" sorride Jane urlando un po' a Maura a causa della musica alta.

"Anche tu!" Maura sorride e si lascia guidare da Jane divertendosi molto.

Quando finisce la canzone Jane si ferma e prende fiato. "Ti va una birra?"

Maura annuisce e va verso il bar trascinando Jane per mano. "Due birre!" sorride al barista.

"Dio, devo passare gli esami più spesso!" ride prendendo la birra in mano buttando giù un lungo sorso.

Maura ride annuendo e prende un sorso di birra.

Jane beve un altro pò di birra, tenendo gli occhi fissi su Maura.

"Amore!" Mandy la abbraccia da dietro e Jane quasi sputa la birra dalla sorpresa.

"Ehi tesoro.." sorride accarezzandole il braccio.

"Ti stai divertendo?"

"Molto! Una delle migliori feste di sempre." sorride a Maura.

Mandy forza un sorriso e prende la mano di Jane. "Balli un po' con me?"

"Certo, scusami Maura." Jane sorride e stringendo la mano Mandy la porta sulla pista.

Maura le guarda sorridendo e poco dopo la raggiunge Tommy.

"Ehi sconosciuta." le sorride.

"Ciao." Maura sorride e gli passa la sua birra, che lui finisce.

"Dio sei proprio magnifica oggi.." sussurra Tommy spingendola contro la parete per baciarla.

Maura ricambia il bacio sorridendo ma Tommy diventa più insistente, accarezzandole la coscia, e Maura cerca di fermarlo, non ama essere molto intima in pubblico.

"Tommy dai.." si scosta, spostandogli la mano.

Tommy si ferma e sbuffa. "Uffa, non posso neanche darti un bacio?"

"Un bacio sì, quanti ne vuoi, ma tieni le mani a posto quando siamo fuori, per favore!"

"Che palle Maura.." Il ragazzo la lascia appoggiata al muro e torna dai suoi amici.

Jane sta ballando con Mandy, ma ha visto tutta la scena fra Maura e Tommy ed è un po' arrabbiata per il comportamento di suo fratello.

"Che c'è Jane?" le chiede Mandy smettendo di ballare.

"Torno subito." Jane si allontana dalla pista e si avvicina a Tommy prendendolo per un braccio e trascinandolo da una parte.

"Ehi, che ti prende?!"

"Ho visto come hai trattato Maura. Non merita una cosa simile, fai meno il porco in pubblico."

"Eddai Jane!"

"Sei già mezzo ubriaco, finiscila di bere o faccio la spia con papà e mamma!" Jane chiude il discorso guardandolo male e si allontana.

"Cristo ma siete tutti contro di me? La mia ragazza fa la frigida e tu le fai da angelo custode? Che palle Jane!"

Maura lo sente e si morde un labbro, ferita, poi prende la giacca ed esce dal locale.

"Sei uno stupido Tommy!" Jane segue Maura fuori, prendendola per un braccio.

"Ehi aspetta.."

"Lascia stare Jane, non metterti nei casini anche tu con Tommy, torna dentro.." Maura si divincola e si appoggia alla porta chiusa.

"Ti chiedo scusa da parte sua, è uno stupido quando beve e i suoi amici sono peggio di lui.." Jane guarda in basso e si sfrega la fronte. "Torna dentro, vieni in pista insieme a me e Mandy e divertiti, non pensare a lui." le sorride dolcemente.

"Lo so che lo è.." Maura la guarda, accennando un sorriso. "Prima di entrare, non è che avresti una sigaretta?"

"Certo." Jane apre la zip della tasca del suo giubbotto e tira fuori il pacchetto e l'accendino e passa una sigaretta a Maura, poi ne prende una anche lei, gliela accende e poi si accende la sua, infine rimette tutto in tasca e fa un tiro. "Era meglio quando non eravamo tanto amiche, almeno evitavi queste cattive abitudini!" ridacchia.

"Ogni tanto ci vuole." sorride Maura buttando fuori il fumo. "Fumo solo quando tuo fratello mi fa incazzare, alla fine.." dice, colpendo la sigaretta con l'indice per far cadere la cenere.

"Oh, ora capisco perchè fumo ogni cinque secondi!" ride Jane. "Te l'avevo detto quando ci siamo conosciute che Tommy non era quel che sembrava."

"Tommy non è un cattivo ragazzo.. Solo che è testardo quanto me.."

"Non direi mai che mio fratello è un cattivo ragazzo, perchè so che non lo è, ma alcune volte sembra che abbia dodici anni.." Jane fa l'ultimo tiro e poi butta la sigaretta per terra spegnendola con il piede. "Allora, andiamo a far vedere quanto siamo brave in pista?" sorride.

Maura fa l'ultimo tiro e prende la mano di Jane. "Sì, andiamo."

* * *

Grazie a Jane Maura si distrae un po' e balla con lei per la maggior parte della serata, finchè non ha bisogno di sedersi perchè le fanno male le gambe.

Jane va a prendersi una birra fredda e si siede al bancone per riposarsi un po'.

"Ehi, mi offri un po' della tua birra?"chiede Mandy comparendole di fianco.

"E va bene, solo perchè sei tu." sorride Jane dandole la bottiglia."

Mandy beve un lungo sorso e gliela ripassa. "Dove sei sparita prima?"

"Ero a fumare con Maura, ha litigato con Tommy e ne aveva bisogno.."

Mandy abbassa lo sguardo. "Capisco.."

Jane la guarda e le solleva il viso. "Non sarai gelosa?"

"No," sorride poco convinta. "So che sei mia."

Jane la bacia e le accarezza la gamba. "Certo che lo sono."

Maura si siede e parla un po' con Frankie e i suoi amici, beve una birra e poi balla un po' con loro, dal momento che Tommy non si vede in giro e Jane è occupata.

"Balliamo bellissima.." sorride Mandy e prende la mano di Jane portandola in pista e iniziando a strusciarsi contro il suo corpo.

Maura fa lo stesso con alcuni dei ragazzi e poi quando vede Tommy rientrare non si ferma, per ripicca.

Tommy la vede e corre verso la pista. "Che cazzo fai?" le chiede, guardandola infuriato.

"Ballo, chissà che cambi idea sul fatto che sono frigida." gli risponde Maura, staccandosi da uno dei ragazzi.

Tommy la prende per un braccio e la porta vicino a sè. "Maura non fare la troia!"

"Ehi vacci piano!" gli dice Jane, mettendosi fra lui e Maura.

"E tu non fare lo stronzo! Hai preso e te ne sei andato, avrei dovuto aspettarti seduta lì da sola?!" dice Maura, indicando un divanetto.

"Sei stata tu ad uscire con Jane!" sbotta il ragazzo.

"Dopo che mi hai dato della frigida! Jane mi ha solo dato una mano, non tirare fuori cose che non c'entrano."

"Non vuoi che ti bacio e ti tocco un po' le gambe, ma non ti fai nessun problema a strusciarti su dei ragazzi che neanche conosci!"

"Stavo ballando, è diverso dall'intenzione che avevi tu prima." lo guarda seria.

"Cristo Maura, stiamo insieme da diversi mesi ed è una festa di ragazzi del college, succedono certe cose!"

Maura gli prende un braccio scansando Jane e lo porta da una parte, non le piace parlarne in pubblico quanto non le piace farlo davanti a tutti.

"Tommy lo sai che non mi piace che ci veda chiunque, uffa, è l'unica cosa che ti chiedo! E' tanto aspettare di essere a casa, io e te e basta?"

Tommy è abbastanza ubriaco e non riesce a ragionare molto. "Mamma mia, dove sei cresciuta, con le suore? Ti ho solo toccato un po' le gambe, non ho fatto nulla di male e poi ci sono sempre i bagni!"

"Non è quello il punto, anche quando io ti chiedo qualcosa alla fine finiamo sempre per fare quello che vuoi tu!" Maura abbassa la voce e si guarda intorno, incrocia lo sguardo di Jane per un secondo e poi torna a guardare Tommy. "Vuoi scopare nei bagni? Te ne trovi una che sia disposta a farlo, io no."

Tommy la guarda intensamente negli occhi, riprendendo un po' di lucidità. "All'inizio ti piaceva quando facevamo roba in giro, adesso cos'è cambiato?"

Maura abbassa lo sguardo. "Forse sono solo un po' cresciuta e non mi va più di fare la ragazzina in giro, okay? Non È cambiato nulla."

"Va bene." Tommy le prende la mano. "Vuoi andare a casa?"

Maura lo guarda e annuisce, intrecciando le dita con le sue, e prima di uscire dà un'ultima occhiata a Jane, la quale è seduta sul divanetto e Mandy è sopra di lei e le sta baciando il collo mentre fa viaggiare le mani sulle sue gambe.

Jane guarda Maura e sorride, poi si gira verso Mandy e sollevandole la testa la bacia.

Maura ricambia il sorriso debolmente e va in macchina con Tommy e lui la porta a casa, e anche se Maura in realtà non ha più voglia di fare nulla si lascia guidare da lui, fanno l'amore e subito dopo si addormenta.

* * *

Jane rimane fino al mattino verso le 3 nel locale a festeggiare, per fortuna Frankie ha bevuto una birra che ha già smaltito e quindi può accompagnare lei e Mandy a casa.

Jane rimane a dormire da lei, fanno l'amore un po' sul divano e un po' nel letto, poi si accoccolano l'una contro l'altra.

"Eri veramente sexy quando ballavi." sorride Mandy.

"Grazie." sussurra Jane dandole un bacio sulla fronte.

"Sono felice per te, per quello che hai conquistato."

Jane le sorride e Mandy si addormenta piano, ma Jane rimane sveglia ancora per un po' pensando a Maura e Tommy e poi si addormenta quando ormai è già mattina.


	7. Chapter 7

Maura si sveglia alle sei, silenziosamente si veste e esce a fare una passeggiata, ha bisogno di un po' d'aria per schiarirsi le idee. Dopo una buona mezz'ora di passeggiata, la ragazza entra in caffetteria ed ordina un caffè bello forte aspettando in piedi vicino ad una vetrina.

Jane si sveglia verso le sette e si sposta dalle braccia di Mandy, mette i vestiti della festa nello zaino e indossa una maglia, una felpa, dei jeans e le scarpe da ginnastica, lega i capelli e poi esce dirigendosi verso la città per andare a far colazione alla sua caffetteria preferita.

Quando arriva alla caffetteria, la ragazza entra spedita, va al bancone, ordina un caffè con la panna e una ciambella e poi si siede ad un tavolino per aspettare.

Maura prende finalmente il suo caffè e girandosi verso la porta vede Jane, quindi aspetta che la cameriera abbia finito col suo ordine e glielo porta lei al tavolo.

"Il suo caffè con panna e ciambella, signorina." le sorride.

Jane solleva lo sguardo sorpresa. "Maura, lavori qui adesso?" ride e prende il caffè e la ciambella facendole segno di sedersi.

"Magari, mi distrarrei un po'" sorride accettando l'invito. "Com'è andato il resto della serata ieri?"

"Normale, sai…" beve un sorso, "le solite cose, ho ballato ancora un po' e poi sono andata a dormire da Mandy." dice iniziando a mangiare la ciambella. "E con Tommy?"

Maura beve un lungo sorso di caffè. "Non so che mi sta succedendo, ultimamente riesco a sopportare sempre meno il modo in cui si comporta.. Non gli ho mai urlato contro come ho fatto ieri sera, non so nemmeno perchè l'ho fatto!"

"Mi dispiace.." Jane abbassa lo sguardo e allunga la mano per accarezzare quella di Maura appoggiata sul tavolo.

"Io tengo molto alla relazione con tuo fratello ma...da quando abbiamo ricominciato con la scuola e il lavoro mi sembra che si comporti come un bambino…" Maura parla con gli occhi fissi sul tavolo, accarezzando sovrappensiero la mano di Jane.

"Non lo vedo spesso purtroppo e non posso dire cosa c'è che non va, io ormai sono concentrata sugli studi e lui lavora molto.." Jane finisce il caffè. "Però mi dispiace se si comporta da scemo."

Jane allunga la sua ciambella verso Maura e lei ne prende un pezzo, sorridendo.

"Mi piacerebbe avere una relazione come quella che hai tu con Mandy.." sorride debolmente, prima di guardare l'orologio. "Io vado, tra un'ora ho lezione. Grazie Jane." Maura sorride e le sfiora il braccio, poi esce dalla caffetteria.

Jane le fa un cenno con la testa e quando ha finito di mangiare va a casa e si mette subito a studiare prima di uscire per andare ad allenamento. Prima di entrare in campo manda un messaggio a Maura. "_Domani inizia la mia lezione in laboratorio,se vuoi andiamo insieme,passo a prenderti verso le Jane._"

* * *

Maura ha una lezione quella mattina e due il pomeriggio, quando esce da scuola sono ormai le sei di sera. Legge il messaggio di Jane e sorride "_Perfetto grazie. Buona serata, Maura xx_"

* * *

Jane finisce allenamento verso le 20 e legge il messaggio di Maura sorridendo,poi si fa una doccia veloce e si cambia.

"Vieni con noi a mangiare una pizza?" le sorride Mandy.

"No grazie tesoro, ho altri piani." le dice ricambiando il sorriso.

"Va bene." Mandy le da un bacio ed esce dallo spogliatoio, Jane esce subito dopo di lei e prende la moto, va a comprarsi del cibo cinese e si siede su una panchina al parco, per compilare tranquillamente alcuni fogli per il dipartimento mentre cena.

Quando ha finito, la ragazza mette via i fogli e butta nel cestino le confezioni vuote, si sdraia sulla panchina appoggiando la testa allo zaino e si accende una sigaretta, osservando le stelle.

* * *

Maura ha appena finito di cenare con i suoi genitori ed esce con l'intenzione di comprarsi delle sigarette, si sente strana ultimamente, non riesce a capire cosa sia cambiato con Tommy.

Quando le ha comprate si cammina verso il parco, accorgendosi solo in quel momento di non avere un accendino. Dopo essersi insultata mentalmente perchè ha la testa fra le nuvole, vede la luce di una sigaretta sulla panchina vicino, dove una ragazza sdraiata sta fumando, e si avvicina per chiederle l'accendino.

"Scusa," le dà un colpetto alla spalla. "Non è che avrest- Oh, Jane."

Jane la guarda e ride. "Non è che mi hai attaccato un chip mentre ballavamo ieri sera e ora sai dove sono e mi segui vero?" Si solleva e si mette seduta per farle spazio, ed appena Maura si è seduta le accende la sigaretta. "Hai litigato con Tommy?"

Maura si lascia andare contro lo schienale, sorride e fa un tiro. "No, non ci ho nemmeno parlato oggi.."

Jane le mette una mano sulla spalla e la stringe un pochino. "Vedrai che risolverete questa cosa." le sorride dolcemente e fa l'ultimo tiro della sua sigaretta e la spegne.

"Lo spero."

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, Jane guarda l'orologio. "Sarà il caso di andare a casa, ho fatto allenamento oggi e sono morta!" le sorride. "Ci vediamo domani mattina

vero?"

"Certo, grazie per esserti offerta di darmi un passaggio."

Jane le accarezza una mano e si alza per andare verso la sua moto. "Notte Maura."

"A domani." La ragazza bionda finisce la sigaretta guardando la moto avviarsi e poi si incammina verso l'uscita opposta del parco, per tornare a casa.

* * *

La mattina dopo Jane si sveglia di buon ora, emozionata per la giornata che la aspetta, fa colazione velocemente e si cambia indossando un paio di leggings, una canottiera smanicata fino al fianco, un paio di stivali e il giubbotto di pelle, poi prepara lo zaino mettendo dentro i libri del college e i moduli per il dipartimento, si sistema i capelli ed esce salendo in moto, diretta alla casa di Maura.

* * *

Maura a sua volta è in piedi molto presto, si fa una doccia e si veste con jeans, una camicia bianca un po' trasparente e delle ballerine, poi fa colazione e si trucca leggermente aspettando Jane.

Quando questa arriva a casa di Maura e suona il clacson per farsi sentire, Maura prende velocemente la borsa ed esce: appena vede Jane sente le gambe un po' tremare, è davvero bella oggi. La ragazza è confusa dalla sua stessa reazione, quindi scuote al testa, le sorride e chiude la porta. "Ciao Jane."

"Ehilà." Jane sorride e le porge il casco spegnendo la sigaretta, poi sale sulla moto.

Maura si mette il casco e sale dietro a Jane, tenendosi ai suoi fianchi, cercando di non toccarla troppo.

Quando arrivano, Jane parcheggia nell'area riservata agli studenti e scende insieme a Maura, mettendo via i loro caschi.

"Chissà come sarà là dentro." sorride prendendo lo zaino.

"Non vedo l'ora di vederlo!" sorride scuotendo un po' i capelli per sistemarli dopo essersi tolta il casco.

Jane, nonostante l'odore perenne del fumo sotto al naso, riesce a sentire quello dello shampoo di Maura, sa di primavera e le piace molto.

"Bene, possiamo andare."

Le due entrano e, dopo aver parlato alla donna in ingresso, due addetti le portano di sotto al laboratorio.

Quando arrivano in laboratorio indossano un camice bianco e degli occhiali trasparenti protettivi.

"Mi sento un alieno appena atterrato dallo spazio con questo!" Jane si muove come una cretina imitando un alieno e Maura sta per ridere, ma si trattiene quando nota l'occhiata seria dell'assistente di laboratorio che sta mostrando loro gli strumenti.

Jane la smette subito e torna seria, concentrandosi su quello che stanno guardando. Le due ragazze passano gran parte del tempo a girare per vedere il laboratorio e poi finalmente entrano nella sala autopsie dove un uomo di mezza età, alto, con gli occhiali e una faccia da fesso, è chinato ad esaminare un cadavere disteso sul tavolo d'acciaio.

L'uomo si gira appena sente la voce dell'assistente. "Buongiorno cari studenti, io sono il medico legale, il dottor Pike." si presenta in modo professionale.

Le ragazze lo salutano e Maura va subito accanto al corpo, guardandolo affascinata.

"Abbiamo una curiosa.." sorride il dottore guardando Maura. "Scommetto che tu vuoi diventare medico legale signorina…?"

"Maura Isles." sorride debolmente, arrossendo. "Sì, effettivamente ci ho pensato, mi interesserebbe molto." dice, tenendo gli occhi incollati sul corpo.

"Nessun altro?" Pike si gira a guardare gli studenti che fanno tutti un passo indietro, tranne Jane. "Anche tu vuoi diventare medico legale?" la guarda.

"Oh no dottor Pike, io studio per diventare detective." sorride.

"Interessante, sai, io lavoro a stretto contatto con i detective, li aiuto a trovare indizi utili sul corpo delle vittime, per risolvere il caso."

"Sì, immaginavo, un medico legale fa gran parte del lavoro per quanto riguarda un caso, l'autopsia è una parte fondamentale, sopratutto se può aiutare a trovare un frammento di qualcosa nel corpo della vittima o segni sulla pelle." sorride Jane.

"Sei molto preparata…" le dice Pike, sorpreso.

"Jane Rizzoli." finisce la sua frase sorridendo.

Maura le sorride, è bello vedere tutto l'impegno e la passione che Jane mette nel voler diventare detective. Poco dopo il dottor Pike richiama la sua attenzione mostrandole alcuni segni sul corpo della vittima e spiegandole le varie possibili dinamiche dell'incidente, chiedendo anche il suo parere, mentre gli altri studenti venivano divisi in altri settori del laboratorio.

Jane rimane con Pike e Maura e li ascolta con molta mezz'ora dopo la lezione è finita e le ragazze si tolgono tutto, Jane lascia i moduli richiesti ed escono. Jane prima di salire in moto si accende una sigaretta. "Hai lezione adesso? Se vuoi ti accompagno io al college." guarda l'orologio, "ho un'ora buona prima di andare a lezione." sorride e mettendosi il casco.

"In realtà ho un'ora buca anche io.. Caffè?"

"Mi piace l'idea!"

Le due salgono sulla moto e Jane guida fino alla caffetteria in città dove si sono incontrate il giorno precedente. Entrano e ordinano due caffè, Jane li aspetta mentre Maura va a sedersi e quando li ha presi si dirige verso il tavolo e si siede porgendo a Maura il suo caffè.

"Grazie." sorride e aspetta che Jane si sieda per soffiare sul suo caffè. "Posso chiederti una cosa?"

"Certo."

"Sei mai stata insicura sui sentimenti che provi per Mandy?"

Jane sorride annuendo. "E' capitato, sì."

"E..come l'hai risolta?" chiede Maura, bevendo un sorso di caffè.

"Non ci sono riuscita." Jane mescola il caffè per far sciogliere la panna. "E' complicato alcune volte, cuore e cervello non si trovano mai."

Maura sospira e Jane la guarda mordendosi un labbro.

"Maura.." le prende la mano. "Qualsiasi problema tu abbia con Tommy, devi parlargli, è l'unico modo per capire tante cose e per prendere una decisione."

"Lo so, hai ragione.. Gli parlerò stasera." Maura finisce il caffè e le sorride. "Grazie."

"E' un piacere."

Dopo il caffè Jane accompagna Maura al college e prima di entrare in classe questa scrive a Tommy se può venirla a prendere quando ha finito, perchè vorrebbe parlare. Dopodiché spegne il telefono ed entra in classe.

* * *

Jane va a lezione, segue le sue classi e nella pausa pranzo si siede con Mandy ed alcuni compagni in mensa. Quando ha finito torna in classe e poi sul pomeriggio tardi scrive a Frankie di avvertire Angela che non tornerà per cena perchè rimane ad una festa nel campus.

* * *

Dopo la lezione, Maura accende il cellulare ma non vede risposta di Tommy, lo aspetta comunque per venti minuti, quindi torna a casa, delusa e triste, rimanendo in camera a studiare senza scendere per la cena.

* * *

Tommy vede tardi il messaggio e le scrive "_scusa piccola,ero al lavoro,sono li fra 10 _", poi prende la macchina e guida fino a casa di Maura suonando al campanello.

La ragazza si rende presentabile in qualche minuto e poi scende.

"Ehi.."

"Ciao piccola." Tommy si avvicina e le stampa un bacio sulle labbra.

Maura gli accarezza il viso mentre ricambia il bacio. "Ciao," gli sorride. "Sei stanco? Hai lavorato tanto.." lo fa entrare.

"Un po'," sorride ed entra, "di cosa volevi parlare?"

Maura si siede sul divano e Tommy vicino a lei, e si rende conto che quando è con lui sembra tutto perfetto, quasi le viene voglia di dirgli che non c'è niente di cui parlare, ma poi si ricorda di tutti i dubbi degli ultimi giorni e fa un bel respiro. "Volevo parlarti di noi due.. Da quando tu hai iniziato a lavorare e io sono tornata a scuola È cambiato qualcosa, almeno per me, e non capisco che succede.. Non usciamo quasi mai perchè dopo il lavoro stai con i tuoi amici, quando usciamo bevi, e quando bevi succedono casini, come quello dell'altra sera.." lo guarda.

Tommy abbassa gli occhi. "Non posso darti torto, qualcosa è cambiato e mi dispiace per la storia dell'altra sera, ma io sono così, mi piace bere in compagnia e tu sei bella, era una festa e non ho resistito."

Maura annuisce. "Vorrei solo capire a che punto stiamo…"

"Non lo so davvero Maura." Tommy si alza camminando avanti e indietro.

"Non riesco a trovare nulla di positivo nel modo in cui ha detto _non lo so_…" alza lo sguardo e lo ferma afferrandogli la mano.

Tommy si accuccia di fronte a lei e le accarezza la mano. "Mi piaci da morire Maura." sorride, e la ragazza ricambia.

"Anche tu stupido." gli prende il viso e lo bacia.

"Che ne dici, ordiniamo una pizza?" chiede Tommy, quando si stacca dalle sue labbra.

Maura annuisce. "Chiama tu, io preparo la tavola." sorride.

* * *

Jane e Mandy sono scappate prima dalla festa perchè si annoiavano e Jane con la moto l'ha portata in un posto appartato e hanno fatto l'amore. Ora sono abbracciate, appoggiate ad una roccia e stanno fumando una sigaretta. Quando hanno finito Jane la riporta a casa e poi torna nella sua.

La ragazza si fa una doccia, si cambia ed esce nel terrazzo per leggere e fumare, non ha molto sonno.

* * *

Maura e Tommy passano una bella serata che la tranquillizza sui sentimenti per il suo ragazzo e dopo aver fatto l'amore un po' ovunque in camera di Maura, Tommy torna a casa, sgattaiolando dentro e cercando di non farsi sentire perchè è abbastanza tardi e i suoi genitori sono sicuramente già addormentati.

Jane lo sente e capisce che sicuramente è stato da Maura fino ad ora, ma non dice nulla e torna con gli occhi sul libro fumando la sua quinta sigaretta della serata. Quando sente che gli occhi le si stanno per chiudere rientra in casa, appoggia il libro sulla scrivania e si mette sotto le coperte addormentandosi pian piano.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane si sveglia tardi la mattina dopo, appena vede l'ora sulla sveglia si precipita giù dal letto e si veste velocemente, mette i libri nello zaino e prende la moto. Arriva al college giusto in tempo per la lezione che l'aspetta e come sempre si mette vicino a Mandy.

* * *

Maura la mattina si alza tardi, oggi tutte le sue lezioni sono di pomeriggio, quindi decide di fare una sorpresa a Tommy e andare da lui prima di pranzo per mangiare insieme prima di andare a lezione. Si prepara con cura, con un bel vestito bianco e leggero e una giacca di jeans sopra, si raccoglie i capelli in uno chignon disordinato, come piacciono a Tommy, perchè dice che così riesce a baciarle meglio il collo, e verso mezzogiorno esce di casa e prende un autobus per andare da lui.

* * *

Dopo lezione Jane decide di andare a pranzo fuori invece che in mensa, saluta Mandy e poi si dirige verso un posto dove fanno ottimi panini, ordina, e quando è pronto va a sedersi per mangiare e intanto finisce di leggere un libro.

* * *

Maura arriva da Tommy dopo mezz'ora, chiede a uno dei ragazzi che lavorano lì dove sia e lui le indica il magazzino. Lei entra, gira un po', ma quando lo trova non è esattamente solo e pronto per uscire a pranzo, anzi, è con una ragazza, forse di qualche anno in meno di lei. Maura si ferma davanti alla scena pietrificata e disgustata allo stesso tempo, Tommy le dà le spalle ma la ragazza, seduta su alcuni scatoloni e non esattamente vestita, la vede e la guarda confusa, sussurra qualcosa a Tommy che si gira e diventa viola alla vista di Maura.

"Maura, non è come p-"

"Non ci provare nemmeno." Maura si gira e cammina verso l'uscita del magazzino velocemente. Tommy raccoglie da terra i vestiti della ragazza e glieli passa, si abbottona i pantaloni e in pochi passi la raggiunge.

"Maura.."

"Mi fai schifo, lasciami andare!" dice lei in lacrime, e dopo averlo spinto corre fuori.

Il ragazzo la rincorre. "Maura ti giuro.."

"Torna là dentro, non fare lo stronzo pure con lei." Maura fa segno all'autobus di fermarsi e monta sopra, chiedendo al conducente di chiudere le porte prima che Tommy lo possa raggiungere.

Jane finito il pranzo decide di fare due passi, arriva nei pressi del parco e vede Maura sconvolta che scende da un autobus e le va incontro.

"Ehi Maura, tutto ok?"

La bionda scuote la testa e continua a camminare. "Sono andata da Tommy per pranzo.."

Jane aggrotta la fronte seguendola. "Avete litigato?"

Maura continua a camminare, a star ferma proprio non riesce. "Era un po' impegnato, non abbiamo parlato molto.."

"Maura fermati ti prego, sono allenata, ma non riesco a parlare e camminare senza perder fiato!"

La ragazza si ferma di colpo. "Si stava scopando una ragazzina del liceo!" dice, prendendosi il viso tra le mani e respirando profondamente per non piangere.

Jane tra poco non prende in pieno Maura frenando. "Oh Maura.." sospira portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca. "Mi dispiace."

"Quanto sono stata stupida, stupida, stupida!" La bionda riprende a camminare ma dopo un po' rallenta. "Ieri mi aveva detto che andava tutto bene..mi aveva dimostrato che andava tutto bene.."

Jane scuote la testa, vorrebbe risponderle con 'te l'avevo detto', ma non le sembra il caso d'infierire. "Mi dispiace davvero tanto, è un idiota, tu sei fantastica e ha sbagliato, come fa sempre, ma ci ha perso lui non tu."

"Non ne sono sicura Jane." Maura guarda in basso. "E qui sono io l'idiota."

"Sei una ragazza speciale, ho imparato a conoscerti." Jane le prende le mani fra le sue. "Mi sbagliavo su di te, e ora so che lui ha sbagliato, una volta non l'avrei pensata così."

La ragazza sorride debolmente. "Grazie Jane... Mi piacerebbe che tuo fratello la pensasse come te…" dice alzando lo sguardo. "Comunque non voglio trattenerti oltre, scusami…"

Jane non le lascia le mani e la tira di nuovo verso di sè. "Non è importante la lezione di oggi, dimmi dove vuoi andare e io ti ci porterò, devi distrarti."

Maura la guarda stupita. "Davvero?"

"Davvero." le sorride dolcemente Jane.

Maura tira su col naso e si sposta i capelli dal viso. "Avrei bisogno di nuotare un po'."

"E dove vorresti andare a nuotare?"

La ragazza ride nervosamente. "Non lo so.. Ma sul serio, non devi perdere le tue lezioni per me."

"Andiamo a Carson Beach." Jane rimane mano nella mano con lei fino a quando raggiungono la sua moto, si mettono il casco, salgono e Jane inizia a guidare.

Maura avvolge la vita della ragazza con le braccia e chiude gli occhi finchè non sente la moto fermarsi, scende e porge il suo casco a Jane. "Wow.. Mi hai davvero portata alla spiaggia?" sorride.

Jane mette via i caschi e scende dalla moto. "A quanto pare sì!" le sorride guardandosi intorno mentre si accende una sigaretta.

Maura ricambia il sorriso dolcemente e si guarda intorno, è un orario strano per andare in spiaggia, è l'una, e ci sono solo un paio di persone che si stanno abbronzando, c'è un bel sole. La ragazza si toglie le scarpe e la giacca e va fino alla riva, mettendo i piedi in acqua, poi si sfila il vestito, lo lancia a Jane e si tuffa in acqua.

Jane si siede sulla sabbia togliendosi la giacca di pelle, piega il vestito di Maura e lo mette sopra per evitare di farlo sporcare e rimane in canottiera, e mentre osserva Maura in mare fa qualche tiro di sigaretta.

Maura sta sott'acqua per un po' e si gode il silenzio del mare ad occhi chiusi poi riemerge e nuota un po' in giro, per calmarsi. Cerca di focalizzarsi sulle cose belle della sua vita, dimenticandosi di Tommy per un po', e la prima cosa che le viene in mente è proprio Jane. Non sa nemmeno perchè abbia fatto così e l'abbia portata fin lì, ma le è molto grata, perchè il mare la aiuta a chiarirsi le idee almeno un po'. Dopo una decina di minuti in acqua Maura esce, strizzandosi i capelli e si siede su una roccia al sole per asciugarsi e per non riempirsi di sabbia.

Jane la guarda, è bellissima. Il suo fisico è perfetto e la sua pelle lucida per l'acqua risplende al sole. I capelli bagnati di Maura sono più scuri del solito, ovviamente, però sembrano comunque fantastici. Il sole si proietta sul suo fianco e le fa notare tantissime cose, come i lineamenti del viso, ha un naso adorabile. Spostando lo sguardo in basso Jane nota il seno, pieno per una ragazza dell'età di Maura, fasciato da un reggiseno di pizzo bianco. Jane sorride e fa l'ultimo tiro, poi spegne la sigaretta sulla sabbia e si alza per spogliarsi, e quando rimane in intimo corre verso il mare e si butta.

Maura sorride vedendo Jane che si tuffa e nonostante sia ormai quasi asciutta corre di nuovo verso l'acqua e si butta dentro, andando così in profondità da toccare il fondale con la pancia prima di risalire.

Jane riemerge portandosi indietro i capelli e si mette a pancia in su oscillando con le onde.

Quando Maura riemerge vicino a lei e la vede con gli occhi chiusi si sposta per non scontrarsi con lei e la guarda un po', nuotando.

"Mi piace quando sono sott'acqua e sento il rumore dei sassi e della sabbia che si spostano con la corrente." sorride Jane ad occhi chiusi. "Mi fa pensare che ogni tanto noi esseri umani non siamo realmente con l'anima nel nostro corpo."

"Wow!" sorride Maura. "Questi sono pensieri filosofici seri!"

"Non mi prendere in giro!" Jane ridacchia e si butta sott'acqua, apre gli occhi e vedendo Maura le si avvicina, riemergendo a pochi centimetri da lei.

"Non ti prendo in giro, ero seria." La bionda la guarda e sente il cuore battere forte così sott'acqua si controlla il polso.

Jane le sorride. "Che dici, ti senti come quei sassi sott'acqua adesso?"

"Mi sento...un po' strana." sorride Maura e nuota un po' più indietro, per allargare lo spazio tra loro due.

Jane sorride e le nuota intorno, poi esce, si strizza i capelli e li lega.

Maura scende sott'acqua con la testa tornando su solo quando non riesce più a trattenere il respiro ed esce sedendosi di nuovo sulla roccia a gambe incrociate.

Jane si riveste, prende gli ultimi spiccioli che ha nella tasca della giacca e va verso il chiosco dei gelati prendendone uno, poi si avvicina a Maura e glielo porge. "Per te."

Maura si gira, a parte i capelli è completamente asciutta ormai. "Grazie." sorride dolcemente prendendo il gelato. "Sei una persona fantastica Jane. Sicura che tu e Tommy condividiate davvero la maggior parte dei geni?" ride.

"Sicura, purtroppo!" La mora sorride e si allontana, prende una sigaretta, l'accende e poi si risiede sulla sabbia guardando il mare.

Maura indossa solo la giacca di jeans rimanendo in mutande e guarda l'orizzonte, dopo un po' si gira verso Jane indicando la sigaretta. "Posso rubarti un tiro?"

"Finiscila pure." Jane gliela passa. "Ehi, hai fatto una domanda simile anche a Tommy quando io facevo la stronza con te?"

Maura fa un tiro lungo, la sensazione di bruciore nella gola è quasi piacevole. "No, onestamente no." soffia fuori il fumo.

"Ne sono felice." Jane si toglie la canottiera perchè ha caldo e si sdraia chiudendo gli occhi.

Maura finisce la sigaretta e poi si sdraia vicino a Jane, ma a pancia in giù, guardando la spiaggia.

"Troverai qualcuno di speciale che sa amarti come meriti."

Maura abbozza un sorriso. "Grazie, aiuta avere qualcuno di positivo con cui parlare."

"Figurati." Jane apre gli occhi e si mette su un fianco, sta per sporgersi per dare un bacio sulla guancia di Maura quando sente il cellulare suonare. Sbuffando lo prende, è Mandy.

"Ehi Mandy, che c'è?"

"Come che c'è, non sei venuta a lezione, ero preoccupata!" La ragazza esce dalla classe dove la lezione è appena finita.

"C'è stato un problema e ho saltato lezione, era un'emergenza." risponde Jane giocando con un dito sulla sabbia.

"Che problema? Stai bene?"

"Sì sì, Tommy ha fatto un casino con Maura e così io l'ho portata al mare per farla distrarre."

Mandy si appoggia al muro del corridoio. "Quindi sei al mare con Maura..?"

"Sì esatto..hai bisogno di me?"

"No..Fammi sapere quando torni okay? Ci vediamo stasera."

Non so se riesco ad uscire stasera, devo recuperare la lezione..puoi mandarmi gli appunti via mail?"

"Certo, lo faccio appena arrivo a casa.. Vabbè, almeno più tardi ci sentiamo?" sospira Mandy un po' seccata.

"Appena ho finito di studiare ti scrivo. Ciao e grazie."

Maura ha tenuto gli occhi chiusi finora, per godersi l'aria fresca. "Vai pure Jane." sorride e la guarda. "Non voglio trattenerti, sei stata tanto gentile a portarmi fin qui."

"Non ti lascerò qui da sola, tanto non ho da far niente." La mora si sdraia a pancia in giù, con una mano raggiunge la schiena e si slaccia il reggiseno, poi incrocia le braccia e ci appoggia la testa chiudendo gli occhi.

Maura si toglie la giacca e la mette sotto di sè, poi si appoggia a pancia in giù, toglie il reggiseno per evitare i segni e rimane appoggiata sul suoi gomiti, giocando con la sabbia. Grazie al calore del sole e al calmo rumore del mare, le due si addormentano.

Quando Jane si sveglia e controlla il telefono si accorge di aver dormito per un'ora buona. Quando si gira e nota Maura addormentata le mette la sua canottiera sulla schiena per proteggerla un po' dal sole, poi si guarda intorno e non vedendo nessuno si alza, toglie i pantaloni e con solo le mutande va a farsi un bagno.

Maura dorme tranquillamente per un'altra mezz'ora, poi si sveglia e si siede, non vede Jane e va verso la riva rimettendosi il reggiseno, cercandola con lo sguardo in acqua. Jane riemerge dall'acqua dando la schiena alla spiaggia e muove le braccia mentre guarda l'orizzonte, non si accorge che Maura si è svegliata, ma la bionda la vede e sorride.

"Se rimani lì ancora un po' ti spuntano la coda e le pinne!"

Jane si gira e ride. "Non mi dispiacerebbe, magari potrei andare a cercare Atlantide!" La ragazza nuota verso la riva imitando il movimento di una sirena, poi si solleva dall'acqua ed esce, coprendosi il seno con un braccio.

Maura torna indietro e prende il reggiseno di Jane passandoglielo.

"Grazie." Jane sorride e si volta per infilarlo, poi si strizza i capelli e si rigira verso Maura. "Ti riporto a casa? Non vorrei far preoccupare troppo i tuoi genitori!"

Quando entrambe si sono vestite e Jane ha fumato una sigaretta le due salgono sulla moto e dopo qualche minuto arrivano a casa di Maura.

"Grazie mille davvero." sorride Maura passando il casco a Jane.

"Quando vuoi andare a nuotare sai dove trovarmi." Jane sorride e la guarda entrare, poi mette in moto e torna a casa.

* * *

"Ciao tesoro!" le sorride Angela. "Sei stata alla spiaggia?"

"Ciao mamma." le sorride Jane. "Sì, con Maura. Stasera non mi contare a cena, ho da studiare un bel po'!"

Appena Jane arriva al piano di sopra va a farsi una doccia, poi va in camera, si cambia e apre la mail iniziando a ricopiare gli appunto che le ha mandato Mandy e studia. Alle 22 e decide di fare una pausa, esce nel terrazzo a fumare e scrive a Mandy. _"Era abbastanza facile la lezione di oggi,sono riuscita a studiare e fare gli esercizi senza problemi. Ho fame, ti va di uscire a mangiare qualcosa? J."_

Mandy legge il messaggio di Jane mentre è fuori con delle amiche e si allontana un attimo per rispondere. _"Sono con le ragazze al solito locale, se ci raggiungi qui poi andiamo a mangiare dove vuoi. M."_

Jane legge il messaggio, finisce la sigaretta, infila il giubbotto ed esce a piedi.

Appena Mandy la vede entrare nel locale le va incontro. "Ciao." le sorride dandole un bacio.

"Ciao bellissima." Jane la stringe fra le braccia e ricambia il bacio con passione.

"Com'è andata la giornata?"

"Non male. Ti va di andarci a mangiare un hamburger? Voglio stare un po' con te, sola, mi sei mancata."

Mandy sorride abbracciandola. "Certo."

Jane la porta in un locale e ordina un piatto con un hamburger enorme e una montagna di patatine fritte e da bere due birre, quando arrivano si mettono a mangiare condividendo le cose.

"Che ha fatto stavolta Tommy? Stavano insieme da sei mesi ormai, pensavo che sarebbe durata.." chiede Mandy.

"Maura è andata da lui sul lavoro per fargli una sorpresa a pranzo e l'ha trovato con una del liceo mentre facevano sesso." risponde Jane bevendo un goccio di birra.

"Oh cristo.. Tommy riesce ad essere davvero un cretino a volte. Dove la trova più una come Maura?!"

"L'avevo avvertita quando l'ho conosciuta quest'estate, le avevo detto che non era come sembrava e lei si è fatta ingannare." Jane sospira. "Non la troverà mai più in vita sua una come lei."

Mandy la guarda. "Quest'estate tu Maura non la sopportavi, non mi sorprende che non abbia ascoltato un tuo consiglio.."

"Neanche a me sorprende, e forse anch'io ripensandoci mi stupisco di averle dato un consiglio per aiutarla, forse lo facevo per tenerla lontana dalla mia famiglia.."

"Ma che ti spaventava così tanto di lei? Non ti aveva nemmeno mai fatto nulla di male."

"Lo sai che sgobbavo per due soldi per servire le persone ricche, la vedevo come una di loro, ma poi ho scoperto che è diversa."

Mandy sorride un po' malinconica. "Immagino che sia la ragazza perfetta."

"Non perfetta quanto te." sussurra Jane, accarezzandole il viso.

Mandy la bacia accarezzandole le gambe. "Posso dormire da te stasera? Io non ho casa libera e ho voglia di stare un po' con te."

"Certamente,"Jane sorride e le dà un altro bacio, poi si alzano, lei paga e vanno a casa.

Mandy sale in camera seguita da Jane, si spoglia e si mette una delle maglie di Jane che preferisce, quella dei Red Sox.

"E'la prima volta che ti concedo di dormire in camera mia e metti pure una delle mie maglie preferite?" Jane si avvicina e le dà un bacio sorridendo, poi va nel terrazzo a fumare.

"So che ti piace quando la indosso." Mandy sorride ed esce nel terrazzo, mettendosi a cavalcioni su Jane.

"Sì è vero, mi fa un certo effetto." Jane le da un bacio sul collo e poi avvicina la sigaretta alla sua bocca per farle fare un tiro.

"Un bell'effetto spero." sorride Mandy mentre soffia fuori il fumo.

"Bellissimo." Jane fa l'ultimo tiro e poi spegne la sigaretta, solleva la maglia di Mandy e le accarezza la pancia e piano sale accarezzandole i seni.

Mandy sorride. "Non me la tolgo più se l'effetto è questo!"

"Ne sono felice!" Jane sorride e si alza con Mandy in braccio portandola a letto, s'infila sotto le coperte insieme a lei e fanno l'amore per poi addormentarsi accoccolate.

* * *

**Fateci sapere che ne pensate :) Presto potrebbero cambiare un po' di cose ;)**  
**-Rachele &amp; Irene**


	9. Chapter 9

Jane si sveglia e si gira verso il comodino allungandosi per prendere il telefono, le hanno inoltrato un messaggio dicendo che hanno aperto un nuovo locale dove mettono musica country e si fanno balli di gruppo. Jane sorride al pensiero di passare la serata lì, vorrebbe invitare Maura, ma evita di farlo perchè non vuole rischiare in presenza di Mandy.

Quella mattina Maura si sveglia, come ogni sabato ha l'istinto di prepararsi e andare da Tommy ma ovviamente non è più il caso. Vorrebbe scrivere a Jane ma immagina che sia con Mandy, quindi finisce per scendere e fare colazione con i suoi genitori, vestirsi e andare a fare due passi.

"Buongiorno." Mandy si mette sopra Jane e la bacia.

Jane sorride e le accarezza il viso. "Buongiorno anche a te."

"Devo andare, ho un pranzo in famiglia, fuori città." si appoggia su Jane.

"Quando torni?"

Mandy le accarezza i capelli. "Lunedì.."

"Mi mancherai."

"Anche tu amore." Le dà un bacio e poi si alza e indossa i suoi vestiti.

Jane si mette sui gomiti e la guarda. "Dio se sei bella." sorride.

"Grazie." Mandy infila la maglia e si siede sul letto. "Ci sentiamo Jane." sorride e la bacia intensamente.

Quando Mandy è uscita Jane va a mettersi un reggiseno sportivo, dei pantaloncini e va al parco a correre.

Maura entra al parco e fa tutto il giro camminando un paio di volte, ascoltando musica.

Jane vede Maura e le corre incontro. "Ehilà bella bionda!"

Maura si toglie le cuffiette e le sorride. "Ehi, corsetta mattutina?"

"Esatto!" sorride. "Ascolta, accetteresti un appuntamento per stasera?"

"Un appuntamento?"

"Con me." si indica sorridendo. "Hanno aperto un nuovo locale di musica country e fanno balli di gruppo, sono abituata a farli da sola in camera mia quando ascolto quella musica, sono molto interessanti e visto che sei brava a ballare mi chiedevo se volessi venire con me." Maura sorride felice. "Sì, mi piacerebbe."

"Perfetto, a stasera allora!" Jane si rimette a correre, ma si gira dopo un secondo. "Fino a stasera cerca di rimanere lontana da possibili fidanzati!" le fa l'occhiolino e corre uscendo dal parco per andare a casa a pranzare.

* * *

Tommy torna a casa più o meno a mezzogiorno, è rimasto a dormire fuori. Appena lo sente entrare, Jane si alza di scatto dalla tavola e lo guarda male. Ci sono solo lei, Frankie e Tommy e Jane ha raccontato tutto a Frankie.

Anche Frankie è arrabbiato con Tommy, ma sa che Jane è molto impulsiva e subito la prende per un braccio e la fa sedere.

"Jane, calmati, almeno per ora.."

Tommy li guarda appena e sale in camera sua.

I due fratelli mangiano in silenzio e poi lei va in camera a studiare, quando ha finito si fa una bella doccia, poi apre l'armadio e tira fuori i suoi abiti per la serata: un paio di shorts di jeans, una camicia a quadretti che si lega con un bel nodo sulla pancia e degli stivali, tipico stile country, e poi si fa una treccia e si trucca leggermente, tira fuori il giubbotto di jeans e poi scende, sale in moto e va verso casa di Maura.

Quando Jane suona i genitori di Maura sono appena usciti, avevano una cena, e Maura va ad aprirle in vestaglia. "Ho un problem- wow."

Jane la guarda, Maura è rimasta a bocca aperta e la sta osservando. "Beh, che problema hai? Oltre al fatto che non la smetti di fissarmi!" ride.

"Um.." Maura distoglie velocemente lo sguardo. "Che problema ho... Ah sì, non so cosa mettermi!" la guarda implorante. "Dammi una mano ti prego."

"Va bene."

Quando le due arrivano in camera, Maura si toglie la vestaglia rimanendo in intimo e apre l'armadio mostrandolo a Jane.

"Vediamo." Jane sposta alcuni vestiti, le passa una camicia bianca, una gonna che si apre in fondo e un paio di stivali. "Questa roba andrà benissimo." sorride.

Maura sorride, prende in mano le cose e inizia a vestirsi.

Quando Maura è pronta, le due scendono, salgono sulla moto e vanno al locale. Quando entrano vedono tantissime persone che ballano, il locale ha una parte alta dove c'è il bar e i tavoli e poi per andare in pista bisogna scendere.

"Hai mai ballato la quadriglia?" chiede Jane.

"No, ma so come si balla, spero di ricordarmelo!" sorride.

"Allora.." Jane le prende la mano, scendono le scale e la porta in pista, Maura le si mette di fronte e appena la musica parte iniziano a ballare.

Jane la guarda e sorride tutto il tempo, ma nonostante quella bellissima distrazione balla molto bene.

Dopo un bel po' la musica viene fermata per cinque minuti per fare una pausa e tutti quelli che erano in pista vanno a bere qualcosa.

"Ti va una birra?" sorride Jane.

Maura respira un po' affannosamente e sorride. "Certo, ho bisogno di rinfrescarmi!"

"Prendi un tavolo, torno subito!" Jane sorride e si allontana verso il bar. C'è un po' di gente in coda, così deve aspettare.

Maura trova un tavolo e aspetta Jane, ogni tanto dei ragazzi le si avvicinano per chiederle se possono sedersi con lei e offrirle da bere ma lei rifiuta gentilmente.

Jane prende le birre e poi si guarda intorno per cercare Maura, quando la vede la raggiunge. "Ecco la tua birra ghiacciata!" si siede e gliela passa, poi beve un sorso della sua.

"Grazie!" Maura di appoggia la bottiglia sul collo per rinfrescarsi prima di prendere un lungo sorso e rabbrividisce un po'. "E' davvero ghiacciata!" sorride.

"Se è ghiacciata dura di più!"

"Sei un genio pure in chimica per caso?" sorride Maura bevendo.

"Può essere.." Jane sorride e finisce la sua birra, poi si sporge verso Maura. "Ma non lo dire a nessuno!"

"Tranquilla, segreto al sicuro con me!" sorride e guarda la gente che ride e parla seduta ai tavoli vicino al loro.

"Torno subito, vado a rinfrescarmi in bagno." Jane sorride e si alza. Quando arriva in bagno si toglie la camicia, apre il rubinetto e prendendo un po' d'acqua con una mano, si rinfresca il corpo e il viso.

Un ragazzo abbastanza ostinato torna da Maura appena lei rimane di nuovo sola e le chiede di ballare, è molto insistente e quindi Maura alla fine accetta di ballare un po' mentre aspetta Jane.

Jane si tampona un po' con dei fazzoletti, rimette la camicia e ci fa il nodo, poi esce e quando vede Maura ballare con un ragazzo, va verso il bar, si fa dare un bicchiere di whiskey e va a sedersi al solito tavolo.

Maura la vede tornare con la coda dell'occhio e con gentilezza si allontana dal ragazzo e sgomita tra la folla raggiungendo Jane.

"Carino quel tizio, ha notato anche il colore dei tuoi occhi oppure era concentrato solo su.." le indica il seno.

"Insisteva e tu non arrivavi più!" scuote la testa e si copre gli occhi con la mano. "Avanti, vediamo se tu li hai notati, di che colore sono i miei occhi?"

Jane si mette seduta meglio. "I tuoi occhi sono marroni, ricordano l'autunno, sono tendenti al giallo vicino alla pupilla e qualche volta anche leggermente verdi." sorride compiaciuta.

Maura toglie lentamente la mano dai suoi occhi. "Cavolo, non lo so nemmeno io con così tanta precisione!"

Jane arrossisce un po' e poi si alza senza commentare la cosa. "Ti va di ballare ancora un po'?"

Maura le sorride e la segue in pista.

Fanno un ballo ancora scatenato di gruppo, ma poi la musica rallenta, è una ballata country, tutte le coppie si uniscono e iniziano a danzare, Jane guarda Maura un po' imbarazzata e si avvicina piano prendendole i fianchi delicatamente per non sembrare inopportuna.

Maura arrossisce leggermente e si lascia tirare verso Jane, muovendosi seguendo i suoi passi.

Jane si muove lentamente e sorride guardando ogni tanto Maura.

"Sei brava.." arrossisce la bionda.

"Grazie." Jane si sporge e le dà un bacio sulla fronte. "Spero di averti fatta sentire almeno un pochino meglio." sorride dolcemente.

"Molto meglio." sorride Maura chiudendo gli occhi. "Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza."

"E' un piacere per me, il tuo viso è molto più bello con un sorriso."

Maura alza gli occhi e la guarda. "Grazie Jane."

"Prego Maura." sorride e quando la musica finisce lascia andare piano Maura.

Maura si stacca da lei e va a sedersi seguita da Jane. "Come mai niente Mandy stasera?"

Jane si siede e lega i capelli in modo un po' disordinato. "Ha i nonni fuori città e va spesso da loro nei weekend, poi non sto sempre con lei, fra lo studio e tutto la vedo in qualche classe, durante l'allenamento e ogni tanto dormiamo insieme."

"Sì certo, non volevo farmi gli affari tuoi.." sorride.

"No figurati." Jane sorride. "Alcune volte evito perchè lei ha un gruppo di amiche che non mi piace molto."

"Come mai?"

"Fanno troppo le stupide per ogni cosa, certo anch'io ogni tanto so quando essere stronza e furba con i ragazzi, ma non lo faccio sempre, so di dover dare dei limiti a tutto.."

"Capisco... Beh, almeno Mandy non è così." sorride.

"Non sempre.." guarda in basso picchiettando le dita sul tavolo. "Per quello non mi piacciono, alcune volte la trascinano"

Maura guarda in basso, battendo con il tacco a terra. "Mi dispiace.. Ma lei ci tiene molto a te sai?" sorride cercando di essere convincente nonostante non sappia molto.

"Non so se tiene realmente a me o al fatto che sono la ragazza più bella e corteggiata della scuola e capitano di una squadra di softball.."

"Ma certo che tiene realmente a te Jane.." le accarezza una gamba. "State insieme da tanto, non credo lo farebbe per interesse.."

Jane rabbrividisce quando sente la mano di Maura sulla sua gamba nuda. "Che ne dici, ti riporto a casa?"

"Maura immagina che a Jane non faccia tanto piacere parlare di queste cose e sorride, alzandosi. "Come vuoi, non ho vincoli stasera, i miei sono fuori fino a tardi."

Jane si alza e mette il giubbotto ed esce con Maura e vanno verso la moto. "Che ne dici se sfrutto la tua cucina per preparare qualcosina da mangiare? Ho fame, ma non ho voglia di andare in qualche locale incasinato." sorride infilandosi il casco.

Maura sorride. "Va bene."

* * *

Quando arrivano in casa Maura apre e accende la luce dell'ingresso.

"Prego, come se fossi a casa tua." Maura sorride e la porta in cucina, anche se Jane sa già dov'è.

"Grazie." fa un inchino ridendo e poi si toglie gli stivali per stare più comoda, scioglie il nodo alla camicia e la lascia aperta, si lava le mani e inizia a tirare fuori delle cose dal frigo. "Un mega sandwich ti va?" la guarda.

Maura annuisce sorridendo e si siede sul bancone della cucina, passando i vari strumenti e ingredienti a Jane.

Jane fa due panini, li avvolge nei tovaglioli e ne passa uno a Maura, poi prende del succo in frigo e lo versa in due bicchieri, sistema le cose che ha usato e si siede vicino a Maura iniziando a mangiare.

"Mi piacerebbe imparare a cucinare." dice la bionda mentre mangia. "Non ho mai fatto nulla in cucina."

"Ti posso insegnare qualche volta se vuoi." sorride Jane e prende un morso di panino.

"Sarebbe bello." sorride.

"Magari la domenica, quando non abbiamo da studiare, posso venire qui e insegnarti!" sorride Jane. "So fare un sacco di cose."

"Mi piacerebbe soprattutto imparare a fare dei dolci."

"Mi farò prestare il libro di ricette da mia madre." Jane finisce di mangiare, beve il succo e si alza per mettere il bicchiere nella lavastoviglie. "Che ne dici di guardare un film?" sorride.

"Sì, mi piace l'idea!" sorride. "Ti dispiace se vado a farmi una doccia veloce prima?"

"Certo, ti aspetto in sala."

Maura sorride e sale di sopra, si spoglia, si affretta nella doccia e dopo dieci minuti scende indossando dei leggings e una maglietta e i capelli un po' bagnati. "Eccomi, scusa se ci ho messo un po'."

Appena la vede, Jane sorride con una ciotola di popcorn in mano. "Figurati, ho avuto tempo di fare questi!"

"Mmm allora sono contenta di averci messo tanto!" sorride e si siede vicino a Jane.

"Approfittatrice!" Jane ride e appoggia la ciotola sulla sua gamba sinistra e su quella destra di Maura e poi con il telecomando passa da un canale all'altro cercando un film. Quando lo trova, appoggia il telecomando e iniziano a guardare il film.

Dopo un po' Maura si appoggia alla spalla di Jane e la ragazza ogni tanto pesca qualche popcorn senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo e con la mano non unta dal burro dei popcorn accarezza i capelli di Maura.

"Se fai così rischi che mi addormenti su di te!" ride la bionda.

"Ti addormenteresti comunque credo, abbiamo ballato molto!"

Maura sposta la ciotola quasi vuota dalle loro gambe e si stende sul divano, appoggiando la testa sulle gambe di Jane, la quale continua ad accarezzarle i capelli. "Se ti addormenti ti porto io a dormire, non ti preoccupare." le sorride.

"Mm-mm." Maura assonnata annuisce, e puntualmente dopo alcuni minuti si addormenta.

Finito il film Jane spegne la tv, solleva un po' Maura, si alza e poi la prende in braccio per portarla in camera. La ragazza si lascia portare senza aprire gli occhi, anche se si è svegliata.

Jane apre la porta piano con il piede, entra, sposta la coperta con una mano cercando di non far cadere Maura e poi la mette nel letto, le rimbocca le coperte e poi si siede vicino a lei. "Buonanotte Maura." le dà un bacio sulla fronte ed esce dalla stanza.

I genitori di Maura rientrano dalla cena in quel momento e facendo piano salgono di sopra, immaginando che Maura stia già dormendo, ma sulle scale si scontrano con Jane.

"B-buonasera.." sorride la ragazza imbarazzata dopo un attimo di spavento.

Constance salta all'indietro dallo spavento e suo marito la tiene per il braccio.

"Lei chi è? Che cosa ci fa qui?!"

"Mi scusi, non era mia intenzione spaventarla. Sono Jane, un'amica di Maura..

Maura sente la voce di suo padre e poi quella di Jane e si precipita fuori dalla camera. "Mamma, papà, è tutto a posto, è una mia amica!"

"Mio dio che spavento.." sospira Constance sollevata. Il padre di Maura però non la pensa allo stesso modo e guarda Jane e poi sua figlia in modo severo. "Se imparassi ad avvertirci quando inviti delle amiche eviteremmo questi inconvenienti, Maura."

La ragazza guarda in basso, sa che suo padre vuole sempre sapere quando c'è gente a casa, ma le era passato di mente. "Lo so papà, scusami.."

"E' colpa mia signore, mi dispiace molto, siamo uscite per ballare, avevo fame e ho chiesto a sua figlia se potevo mangiare qualcosa qui da voi e poi abbiamo guardato un film. Ma me ne stavo giusto tornando a casa."

Gli occhi dell'uomo si sbarrano. "Siete uscite solo voi due?"

"Caro, lasciamo uscire questa signorina." Constance indica Jane, stringendo il braccio del marito, "e poi ne parliamo, d'accordo?"

Lui non la ascolta e fissa sua figlia. "Maura guardami, siete uscite da sole?"

"Papà ho diciannove anni-"

"Lo sai che non voglio!" sbotta lui. "E' pericoloso!"

"C'era anche Tommy, va bene?" Maura lo guarda negli occhi irritata alzando un po' la voce. "C'era anche lui, non devi preoccuparti. A proposito, Jane è la sorella di Tommy. Molto piacere a tutti, vado ad accompagnarla alla porta se non vi dispiace." La ragazza prende Jane per il braccio e la trascina arrabbiata verso la porta.

"Scusami, pensavo sarebbero rientrati più tardi.."

"Non ti preoccupare, forse io dovevo solamente lasciarti a casa e andare via.." Jane guarda in basso. "Beh, buonanotte Maura." Le sorride ed esce, sale in moto e va a casa.

Maura sbuffa e sale in camera chiudendo la porta a chiave, è irritata e si sdraia sul letto con il cellulare componendo un messaggio per Jane: "_Mi ha fatto piacere che tu sia rimasta invece. Mio padre è impossibile, mi dispiace tanto per il modo in cui si è comportato.._"

Jane quando arriva a casa si spoglia, fa una bella doccia e poi si butta sul letto a leggere, non ha tanto sonno. Appena sente il cellulare vibrare sul comodino si allunga a prenderlo, legge il messaggio di Maura e sorride mentre risponde: "_Anch'io sono felice di esser rimasta. Non ti scusare, è stata colpa mia che li ho fatti spaventare._"

"_No, davvero, non è stata colpa tua. E grazie per la serata, mi sono divertita tanto._"

"_Anch'io, sopratutto quando abbiamo ballato insieme. Ci sentiamo. Notte Maur._"

Jane mette via libro e cellulare e si addormenta.

Maura sorride leggendo l'ultimo messaggio e risponde: "_Buonanotte Jane, grazie._" E si addormenta.


	10. Chapter 10

Jane si sveglia la mattina presto, si cambia indossando qualcosa di un po' elegante ed esce andando in città. Qui si ferma a comprare una bottiglia di vino, dei cioccolatini e un mazzo di fiori, poi va a casa di Maura e suona alla porta.

Le apre una cameriera. "Buongiorno. Lei è?"

"Salve!" sorride la ragazza cercando di tenere in bilico tutte le cose che ha preso. "Sono Jane, vorrei parlare con i signori Isles."

"Un secondo." La donna entra per alcuni secondi, poi torna da Jane. "Prego, la signora Isles la aspetta in sala grande."

"Grazie." Jane segue la cameriera che la guida da Constance. "Buongiorno signora Isles." sorride.

"Oh, Jane giusto?" la donna sorride e le va incontro.

Jane annuisce sorridendo e le porge il mazzo di fiori. "Volevo chiedere scusa per quello che è successo ieri.."

"Oh, che tesoro!" Constance prende le cose e le appoggia sul tavolo. "Non devi scusarti, mio marito ha esagerato decisamente."

"No, insomma, lo capisco, con una figlia come Maura anch'io avrei paura!" sorride.

Constance ricambia il sorriso. "E' molto protettivo nei confronti di Maura, a causa del suo passato.. Comunque grazie, davvero. Sono contenta che tu e Maura siate amiche, anche tuo fratello è un bravo ragazzo."

"Ehm sì..grazie." Jane sorride e sente il suo stomaco brontolare, tra una cosa e l'altra non ha fatto colazione.

"Beh, già che ci sei vuoi fermarti per colazione? Maura dovrebbe scendere a minuti.."

La ragazza infatti è un po' in ritardo e si precipita giù per le scale, aspettandosi i suoi genitori già irritati, non amano i ritardi.

"Maman, je suis desol- Jane?"

Jane si gira e sorride a Maura. "Bonjour!" si rigira verso Costance, "Accetto l'invito volentieri, grazie."

Maura sorride e si siede accanto a lei. "Parlez-vous français?" chiede iniziando a mangiare.

Jane si versa del caffè in una tazza e prende dei biscotti. "Oui mademoiselle, un peu." sorride.

Maura ridacchia e inizia a mangiare. "Sei piena di sorprese."

"Non ho ancora parlato in giapponese!" ride la bruna mangiando un biscotto e buttando giù un sorso di caffè. "E' ottima la colazione signora Isles!"

Constance le sorride e dopo un po' si alza da tavola. "Mi dovete scusare, devo raggiungere mio marito e mi sono accorta di essere già in ritardo. Maura avverti se esci okay?"

"Sì mamma.." ruota un po' gli occhi.

"Ciao Jane!" Constance sorride alle ragazze e esce dalla stanza.

Dopo un po' Jane si gira verso Maura. "Ti ho portato dei cioccolatini." sorride.

"Ohh grazie!" sorride e alzandosi per prenderli le dà un bacio sulla guancia.

Jane arrossisce. "Prego!" sorride e la guarda. "Fondente, il tuo preferito giusto?"

"Giusto!" sorride. "Come lo sai?"

"Mi ricordavo che una volta te l'ha presi Tommy." si alza pulendosi la bocca. "Quelli sono ripieni di frutta!"

"Morirei per il cioccolato!" ride la bionda prendendone uno e tornando a sedersi.

"Ricordi quando non sono riuscita ad avvelenarti quest'estate?" la guarda. "Ci sto provando adesso con il cioccolato!" ride Jane sedendosi sul divano.

"Sarà una fine dolce e molto piacevole allora!" Maura sorride e prende un altro cioccolatino, poi va a sedersi vicino a lei, ma Jane ruba dalle mani di Maura metà del cioccolatino che sta mangiando e lo addenta sorridendo.

"Ehi, vuoi avvelenarti anche tu?"

"Come Romeo e Giulietta! E poi era molto buono."

Maura sorride e la guarda. "Ottima scelta."

"Un classico della letteratura! Amo Shakespeare."

"Oddio, ma la smetti?" ride.

Jane la guarda confusa. "Ma che ho fatto scusa?!"

"Devi smetterla di essere la persona perfetta per me!"

La bruna ride. "Maura, ho messo dei vestiti eleganti e diciamo che mi sto trattenendo dal non sistemarmi le mutandine, non sono perfetta per te, sono abbastanza volgare!" ride.

"Non sei volgare! Non sai quanta sofferenza ho patito io durante le cene eleganti per colpa di un paio di mutande!" Maura sorride. "Poi ho imparato ad andare senza e mi si è aperto un mondo."

"Cosa?!" Jane la guarda ad occhi spalancati. "Ma sei seria? A meno che tu non partecipi solo a cene con scozzesi, allora sei giustificata.."

Maura scoppia in una risata. "Sto scherzando scema! Però un consiglio, un perizoma è la scelta migliore per vestiti come quelli," indica il vestito di Jane, "ne so qualcosa."

"Odio fare shopping!" arriccia la bocca.

"Allora avevi ragione, non sei la persona perfetta per me!"

Jane alza le sopracciglia. "Neanche tu sei il mio tipo.

"Meglio così." sorride.

Jane si alza. "Io ora devo andare a casa, grazie della colazione, ci sentiamo!" sorride e va verso l'uscita.

"Okay.. Grazie ancora dei cioccolatini." sorride Maura. "Se nel pomeriggio non hai niente da fare, sai dove trovarmi."

"Penso che sarò occupata." Jane fa un cenno con la mano e poi chiude la porta e sale in moto. Quando arriva a casa praticamente si strappa di dosso il vestito buttandolo per terra, indossa degli abiti sportivi e va al campo da baseball per provare qualche tiro.

* * *

Maura sale in camera sua e studia fino a pranzo, poi essendo a casa da sola pranza mangiando quello che trova per non disturbare la cameriera e torna in camera a leggere. Verso le due di pomeriggio si infila una giacca ed esce a fare due passi. Camminando da sola per una mezz'oretta Maura pensa, e non sa se essere triste perchè dopotutto Tommy un po' le manca o perchè in fondo sperava di passare la giornata con Jane, che sembra essere l'unica in grado di farla distrarre.

* * *

Jane finisce di allenarsi al pomeriggio tardi e quando prende il telefono per controllare se qualcuno le ha scritto qualcosa, trova solo un messaggio di un amico, sperava ci fosse qualcosa da parte di Maura. Risponde al suo amico che la invita a ballare con gli altri e poi si dirige verso casa. Una volta arrivata saluta Frankie e la sua ragazza che stanno guardando un film e poi va a farsi una doccia, si mette dei pantaloni di pelle, una maglietta un po' scollata, il suo solito giubbotto di pelle e un paio di scarponcini. Poi si trucca, esce e prende la moto per andare al locale.

* * *

Maura rientra a casa alle sei e decide di andare da Jane per chiederle di uscire. Si prepara, mettendo un po' troppa cura nel vestirsi se considera che sta andando da un'amica, e arriva a casa di Jane un po' prima delle otto. Le apre Tommy, è l'unico in casa visto che Jane è uscita, Frankie e la sua ragazza sono andati a cena fuori, Frank lavora e Angela è andata a fare la spesa.

"Maura..che ci fai qui?" la guarda sorpreso.

"Cercavo Jane.." la ragazza abbassa lo sguardo. "E' in casa?"

"No, è appena uscita…"

"Va bene, non importa, grazie." fa per tornare indietro, ma Tommy la ferma.

"Maura mi dispiace..tanto.." la guarda.

"Anche a me." abbassa lo sguardo. "Buona serata."

"No dico sul serio…"

La ragazza sbotta. "E che cosa ci posso fare io?!"

"Mi dai una possibilità di rimediare?"

"Non-"

"Per favore. Ti porto fuori a cena, parliamo, poi ti riaccompagno a casa, nient'altro." la supplica.

Lei sospira e lo guarda.

"Per favore, Maura."

La ragazza annuisce. "Va bene, okay..andiamo."

* * *

Jane balla con qualche amico, è bellissima in pista, la più bella che si trova nel locale quella sera. Una volta che la canzone è finita si siede al tavolo e beve un paio di drink, fa due chiacchiere e poi decide di andar via perchè ha fame, non mangia da pranzo. Fa due passi e quando vede Maura e Tommy dentro una pizzeria si ferma, lui le sta tenendo la mano e la guarda negli occhi. Jane si sente un po' gelosa,forse ha davvero stretto troppo con Maura. Dopo qualche istante se ne va, prende la moto e guida fino alla spiaggia dove è stata con Maura. Lì si appoggia alla moto e fuma guardando il mare.

* * *

Tommy sembra sincero quando le spiega che ha fatto una cazzata, che è pentito molto e che vorrebbe una seconda possibilità, ma Maura sente come qualcosa che la frena, nonostante passare una serata come questa con Tommy le manchi tanto. Dopo la cena vanno a fare due passi per la città e chiacchierano molto, fino a tardi.

* * *

Jane torna indietro dopo un bel po', si ferma a prendere qualcosa da mangiare e poi torna a casa, si mette una felpa al posto del giubbotto, va nel terrazzo, mangia e intanto legge un libro. Parlando con Maura stamani le è venuta voglia di rilegge un'opera di Shakespeare.

* * *

Tommy accompagna Maura a casa dopo la serata.

"Buonanotte Maura."

"Buonanotte Tommy.."

Lui si avvicina per baciarle una guancia e lei si avvicina alle sue labbra dandogli un bacio appena accennato e poi entra, e Tommy torna a casa.

Jane lo sente rientrare, ma non esce, non ha voglia di vedere la sua faccia felice per aver passato del tempo con Maura. Piuttosto la ragazza rimane a leggere ancora un po' e poi va a dormire.

Una volta a letto, Maura manda un messaggio a Jane per chiederle com'è andata la giornata ma siccome non le risponde perchè probabilmente dorme, la ragazza chiude gli occhi e si addormenta.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane si sveglia al mattino presto, scende a far colazione e quando vede Tommy decide di non considerarlo, non se lo merita. La ragazza fa colazione e poi si dirige verso la scuola: Mandy è a casa malata perchè ha preso una brutta influenza durante il viaggio, quindi dopo le lezioni Jane decide di andare a mangiare fuori e non alla mensa, non ha molta voglia di stare con i suoi compagni da sola.

Quando esce dall'edificio però, vede Maura fuori dal cancello.

"Maura?! Che ci fai qui?"

"Um... Pensavo di andare a mangiare qualcosa con te." sorride la ragazza.

Jane fa una smorfia e si accende una sigaretta. "Pensavo fossi con Tommy."

Maura s'incupisce. "Ti ha detto di ieri?"

"A dir la verità vi ho visti in pizzeria e poi stamani era tutto bello pettinato, elegante e si era messo il profumo, immaginavo fosse per te." Jane fa un tiro e butta fuori il fumo senza guardarla.

"Non ci siamo visti oggi.. E comunque ieri sera non era programmato, in realtà ero venuta a casa vostra per te."

Jane si gira. "Per me? Ma non hai detto che non ero il tuo tipo?"

"Che c'entra, volevo chiederti di uscire…" Maura guarda in basso arrossendo un po'.

"Quando una persona ti chiede di uscire vuol dire che un minimo ti piace." Jane sorride e butta via la sigaretta. "Comunque hai trovato un bel rimpiazzo vedo."

"Jane ma che hai?!" Maura la guarda sconcertata. "Siamo uscite anche l'altro giorno, non c'entra niente quello che stai dicendo! E non ti ho rimpiazzata, è una cattiveria da parte tua dire così.." abbassa lo sguardo.

Jane passa oltre l'amica andando verso la sua moto. "Dovresti imparare a leggere le persone, ti accorgeresti che spesso si usa una cosa chiamata sarcasmo."

"Io so leggere le persone, e tu ti stai comportando come una fidanzata gelosa, e questo mi confonde, se permetti." la guarda.

"Non dire sciocchezze!"

Maura sospira. "Quindi che problema c'è se sono uscita con Tommy ieri sera?" la guarda.

"Non mi sembra di averti detto che è un problema." Si infila il casco e sale sulla moto. "Se ti piace frequentare persone che hai mollato perchè ti hanno messo le corna, non è affar mio." Jane mette in moto e parte.

"Ma…." Maura rimane ferma per un po', poi notando che qualche ragazzo si era fermato a guardare la scena esce dal cancello dell'università e torna a casa imbarazzata.

Jane va a casa a mangiare qualcosa, si prepara il borsone e poi torna per la lezione pomeridiana a scuola. Quando ha finito va ad allenarsi con la squadra in vista della partita.

* * *

Quando arriva a casa, Maura si fa una doccia, si cambia e va al lavoro da Tommy.

"Ehi!" Quando la vede entrare nel magazzino, il ragazzo le va incontro e fa per darle un bacio sulla guancia, ma Maura lo ferma.

"Tommy ci ho pensato.."

"E..?" la guarda.

"E…no." Si morde un labbro. "Scusami, ma-"

"Maura, ti prego, non dirai sul serio!"

"Invece sì Tommy, e credimi non è piacevole nemmeno per me dirti di no, ma non ci riesco, non adesso.."

Tommy la guarda e torna a lavorare senza risponderle, lei abbassa lo sguardo e se ne va.

Appena Maura esce, Tommy lascia il lavoro che sta facendo e va al campo per cercare sua sorella.

Jane ha finito l'allenamento, si fa una bella doccia e poi si cambia. Quando esce dallo spogliatoio vede suo fratello.

"Che ci fai qui?"

"Hai visto Maura oggi?" la guarda seccato.

"E' venuta a scuola durante la pausa pranzo, ci siamo dette due parole..perchè?"

"Lo sapevo!" alza gli occhi al cielo. "Perchè da ieri a oggi, ha magicamente cambiato idea su di me. Chissà chi le ha fatto cambiare idea?" Tommy la guarda arrabbiato. "E non mi dire di no, tu ultimamente sai solo fare la stronza."

"Io? Sei tu che ti sei scopato una liceale sul posto di lavoro quando a casa avevi una ragazza fantastica ad aspettarti! E io non le ho detto proprio nulla, lei sembrava felice di esser uscita con te, quindi.."

"Sì, certo, ha fatto tutto da sola senza motivo." la guarda. "Quello che ho fatto è stato un errore e comunque non sono affari tuoi!"

"Ma perchè avete questa strana idea che sia tutto affar mio? Cosa me ne frega, fai quello che vuoi Tommy e sì, ha fatto tutto da sola, cosa mai avrei fatto per farle cambiare idea?"

"Che cazzo ne so, è la tua specialità, non la mia, altrimenti Maura sarebbe di nuovo con me! Un anno fa ti sei presa Mandy, anche se sapevi benissimo che eravamo usciti insieme un paio di volte, ora Maura... Ma che ti ho fatto?!"

"Scusami, ma se a Mandy piacciono i più le ragazze è colpa mia?" lo guarda infuriata. "Non ti sto portando via Maura, cosa vuoi che me ne freghi di lei. Di Mandy ero innamorata, di Maura no."

"No, certo che no... Jane sono tuo fratello, ti conosco e si vede lontano un miglio quando ti interessa qualcuno." Tommy scuote la testa, si gira e se ne va.

"Non m'interessa Maura!" gli urla mentre lui si allontana. Poi arrabbiata sale sulla moto e va a casa di Maura.

* * *

Maura ha appena finito di cenare e la cameriera entra in camera sua dicendole che c'è qualcuno per lei alla porta. Maura pensa che sia Tommy, sbuffa e scende.

"Non cambio idea se sei venuto per chiedermi questo!" parla ad alta voce per farsi sentire dal corridoio e apre la porta di ingresso. "Tommy, ero seria e lo sono anc- Oh. Non sei Tommy, scusami, ciao Jane." la guarda.

"Non so cosa tu abbia detto a Tommy, però mi ha incolpata del fatto che l'hai lasciato." ricambia lo sguardo seria.

"Che? Io gli ho detto solo che ci avevo pensato bene e che avevo capito che non volevo tornare con lui, punto e basta.." scuote la testa confusa. "Tu che cosa c'entri con me e Tommy, perchè dovrebbe incolparti?"

Jane sospira e scuote la testa. "Pensa che ci sia qualcosa fra di noi.." guarda in basso strusciandosi la fronte con la mano.

"Intendi qualcosa nel senso di...più di un'amicizia?"

Jane alza lo sguardo. "Sì…perchè quando lui usciva con Mandy lei poi si è interessata a me e pensa che stia accadendo la stessa cosa."

"Ah…" Maura guarda in basso. "Beh, non è così, no? E anche se fosse non sarebbe quello a influenzare la mia decisione di stare con lui o meno."

"No, non è così… Allora va da lui e diglielo, sono stufa di questa situazione. E' un problema vostro e mi mettete di mezzo-"

"Semmai è tuo fratello che ti mette di mezzo, non io. Comunque gli parlerò domani."

Jane annuisce e fa per girarsi, ma poi torna a guardare Maura. "Maura, tu sei venuta a cercare conforto da me, dimmi la verità…" la guarda negli occhi. "Tu stai uscendo con me per dimenticare lui?"

Maura la guarda intestamente. "Ma no.. Sono uscita con te perchè mi hai invitata tu, e mi sono divertita, e con te stavo bene e mi aiutavi a non pensare a Tommy... Ma alla fine dovevo prendere una decisione e l'ho presa! L'hai detto tu stessa che mi ha fatto le corna, perchè dovrei stare con lui aspettando che succeda un'altra volta?"

Jane abbassa lo sguardo. "Devo andare." si gira e va verso la moto.

"No, fermati." Maura è scalza ma esce lo stesso e la prende per un braccio. "Io non capisco più niente Jane, che cosa ti è successo? Sei cambiata da così a così in un giorno-"

Jane tira via il braccio. "Sto solo male perchè non parlo con mio fratello a causa vostra e non è giusto. Sto bene quando sono con te, mi diverto e sei fantastica, ma forse non è una buona idea uscire insieme."

"E io cosa posso fare per sistemare le cose? Non voglio più stare con Tommy, Jane, ho paura che succeda di nuovo.." la guarda.

"L'hai già fatto, l'hai mollato, non devi fare altro, solo fidati di me questa volta, non ti avvicinare più a lui, non ti fare ingannare con i suoi occhioni." Jane si allontana, ma prima di montare sulla moto si gira un secondo. "Non andare da lui a parlare domani, prima o poi si sistemerà tutto, non voglio rifarti soffrire." sale sulla moto. "Stai lontana da lui, non rischiare nulla ti prego."

Maura la guarda con gli occhi lucidi. "Devi proprio andartene?"

"No..non devo." la guarda.

"Puoi venire qui un secondo?"

Jane scende dalla moto e si avvicina a Maura. "Dimmi." la guarda negli occhi.

Maura si alza sulle punte e la abbraccia mettendole le braccia attorno al collo e appoggiando la fronte sul mento di Jane. "Grazie, sei una delle persone migliori che io abbia mai conosciuto."

Jane l'abbraccia e le da un bacio sulla fronte. "Tu sei in assoluto la migliore." sorride.

Maura arrossisce abbassando un po' lo sguardo. "Non dire così, il mio cervello lo interpreta in un modo che è sicuramente sbagliato."

"Perchè mai scusa? Non sono io quella che ha le braccia intorno al mio collo!" ridacchia. "E poi sono cose che si dicono, anche agli amici."

"Appunto, agli amici…" Maura sorride e la lascia andare. "Beh in ogni caso grazie."

"Prego. Ora posso andare o…?" la guarda.

"Vai pure, non voglio trattenerti oltre." va verso l'entrata di casa.

Jane la guarda e si morde un labbro, sale in moto e va a casa. Quando arriva mangia qualcosa e poi sale in camera a studiare, ma è un po' distratta, non fa altro che pensare a Maura e al suo abbraccio, era così vicina a lei. Dopo un po' chiude gli occhi e con la mente cerca di figurarsi la scena di nuovo.

* * *

Quando Maura chiude la porta dietro di sè sente uno strano nodo allo stomaco. Sale in camera sua e si butta sul letto. Lo sa benissimo cosa le sta succedendo, e non ha intenzione di cedere ai sentimenti. "_Jane sta con Mandy, sono felici, punto e basta Maura, la tua è una cotta da bambina solo perchè lei ti ha aiutato quando avevi bisogno._" pensa, prima di addormentarsi.

* * *

La mattina dopo Jane si alza, prepara e va a frequentare l'unica lezione del giorno. Quando scende in mensa per il pranzo scrive a Maura.

"Fra una cosa e l'altra non ti ho chiesto se vieni al campo oggi,alle 16 c'è la partita.J."

Maura riceve il messaggio a lezione e lo legge quando esce, un po' prima delle quattro.

"Sono appena uscita da lezione, ma faccio più in fretta che posso. A tra poco, M."

Frankie raggiunge Jane al campo con la sua ragazza, la saluta e poi Jane va a vestirsi con la divisa e mentre si prepara legge il messaggio di Maura, pregando che arrivi in tempo. Quando è pronta esce e si riscalda. Dopo qualche minuto inizia la partita, ma Jane come al solito parte in panchina.

Maura arriva a partita già iniziata, ma Jane non è ancora entrata in campo. Guarda gli spalti e si siede dove può vedere bene il campo e anche la panchina, dove è seduta Jane.

Jane la vede e la saluta con la entra in campo e fa sei punti. Passa la partita fra campo e panchina e poco prima dell'ultimo inning si avvicina alla rete dove c'è Maura seduta sugli spalti. "Ciao." sorride.

Maura si alza. "Ciao." sorride. "Sei stata molto brava."

"Grazie." sorride e le sfiora la mano dalla rete. "Sono felice che tu sia arrivata in tempo."

Maura le accarezza le dita con sue attraverso la rete e si avvicina con il viso. "Anche io sono felice, è sempre bello vederti giocare, non deludi mai."

"Ehi Rizzoli?!" urla il coach.

Jane si gira. "Arrivo coach!" urla. "Ci vediamo dopo." sorride dolcemente a Maura e torna dalla sua squadra.

Jane entra in campo per gli ultimi due lanci, ovviamente fa i due punti che regalano la vittoria alla squadra.

Maura sorride e si alza applaudendo, seguita da tutta la gente seduta sugli spalti, e sorride guardando Jane, vede solo lei nel campo, quando sorride così è bellissima.

Jane sorride a Maura e poi festeggia con la squadra, è una partita a metà campionato, ma importante, poi si avvicina a Maura.

"Vado a farmi la doccia e a cambiarmi, che ne dici se dopo ti porto a mangiare il gelato?" sorride.

"Ti aspetto fuori dagli spogliatoi." Maura ricambia il sorriso, respingendo la voglia di darle un bacio con un finto colpo di tosse.

* * *

Quando Jane esce dallo spogliatoio trova suo fratello Frankie ad aspettarla.

"Brava sorellona!" Frankie l'abbraccia.

"Grazie." ricambia l'abbraccio. "Dov'è la tua fidanzata?"

"In macchina, dobbiamo andare a cena con degli amici. Vi lascio, ciao ragazze!" sorride e si allontana.

"Allora, questo gelato, me lo sono meritata no?" sorride Jane.

"Te ne meriti anche due!" Maura sorride iniziando a camminare. "Non ho visto Mandy alla partita….?"

"Ha l'influenza, l'abbiamo chiamata per dirle che abbiamo vinto." si dirige verso la moto.

"Immagino che sia contenta." Maura prende il casco che Jane le porge e indossandolo.

"Molto, le dispiaceva non essere in campo." Jane mette il borsone dietro, sale sulla moto e quando Maura ha fatto lo stesso parte andando verso la solita gelateria davanti al dipartimento.

Quando scendono, prima di entrare in gelateria, Maura si gira a guardare il dipartimento. "Ti immagini se un giorno ci lavorassimo entrambe lì dentro?"

"Sarebbe magnifico." Jane sorride e prende per mano Maura entrando in gelateria. "Il solito, amico!" fa l'occhiolino al gelataio e poi si siede.

Maura lascia la mano di Jane appena si siede e guarda fuori. "Guarda, hai pure fatto uscire il sole!" ride.

"Scema!"

"E' vero!"

Jane si sporge e le da un bacio sulla guancia. "Grazie per aver tifato per me."

Maura deglutisce e sorride. "Prego, figurati.." la guarda.

Il gelataio mette la mega coppa davanti a loro e gli passa i cucchiai.

"Festeggi qualcosa?" chiede l'uomo.

"Vinto una partita di softball!"

"Brava Jane." sorride dandole una pacca sulla spalla e allontanandosi.

Maura inizia a mangiare, sperando di raffreddarsi, non sa spiegarsi che le sta succedendo oggi ma non riesce a stare normale vicino a Jane.

Jane prende un po' di gelato, ma quando arriva a quello al cioccolato si sporca tutta. "Ho la faccia congelata!" si gira verso Maura facendo gli occhi storti mentre cerca di guardarsi la bocca.

Maura scoppia a ridere e prende un fazzoletto di carta cercando di pulirla meglio che può.

"Grazie." sorride Jane guardandola negli occhi.

Jane si gira arrossendo un po' e prende dell'altro gelato in silenzio. "Allora domani passo a prenderti per la lezione al dipartimento?"

Maura annuisce mettendo in bocca dell'altro gelato.

"Perfetto." sorride e prende un po' di gelato alla vaniglia. "Mmm senti questo!" ne tira su un pochino e sporge il cucchiaio verso la bocca di Maura.

Maura mangia il gelato. "E' proprio buono il gelato qui." sorride leccandosi le labbra.

Jane le guarda le labbra, desidera tanto sfiorarle con le sue.

Maura guarda Jane, mangiando le è rimasto uno sbaffo di panna sopra al labbro e senza pensarci si sporge verso Jane e appoggia la bocca sulla sua, prendendo delicatamente tra le labbra il labbro superiore di Jane, leccando via la panna.

Jane non se l'aspettava e chiude gli occhi appoggiando una mano sulla gamba di Maura.

Maura si stacca di colpo tenendo lo sguardo basso. "Oh mio dio, scusami... Scusa.." sposta la sedia velocemente e si alza dalla tavola.

"No Maura!" Jane si alza, le prende la mano e la tira verso di lei guardandola negli occhi. "Ti sei decisa finalmente." sorride.

Maura la guarda sorpresa ma non le lascia la mano. "Scusa?"

"Ti sei decisa a baciarmi, dico.." sorride.

"Che.." guarda le loro mani, "che vuoi dire? Tu volevi che ti baciassi?"

Jane annuisce sorridendo. "Diciamo che ci ho pensato.." gioca con le dita di Maura.

"Tu... No, tu stai con Mandy, non dovresti nemmeno pensarci...e neanche io." la guarda.

"Mi dispiace." Jane le lascia la mano e va a pagare il gelato. "Ti riporto a casa andiamo." esce andando alla moto.

Maura rimane in silenzio finchè non arrivano a casa, cercando di evitare lo sguardo di Jane.

"Allora…" inizia Jane quando Maura è scesa dalla moto. "Vengo a prenderti domani alle 8:30?"

"Va bene…" fissa per terra, non alzando lo sguardo più in su della vita di Jane.

"Notte Maura." le accarezza un braccio e poi mette in moto.

Maura ha l'istinto di correrle incontro e fermarla, ma invece apre la porta e entra dopo aver sussurrato buonanotte.

Jane torna a casa, corre in camera buttando il borsone per terra e si siede fuori nel terrazzo a fumare, chiudendo gli occhi. "Jane,sei una stupida!" pensa ad alta voce.

Maura si butta sul letto, con la testa completamente nel cuscino e tira un urlo, ma per fortuna il cuscino attutisce il suono. "Cretina cretina cretina!"

Jane finisce la sigaretta e rientra, s'infila il pigiama, si mette sotto le coperte e dorme, anche se inizialmente fa un po' fatica, ripensando alle labbra calde di Maura.

Maura si addormenta vestita e sopra le coperte, pensando a Jane.


	12. Chapter 12

Jane si sveglia al mattino presto, fa colazione e poi va in camera a prepararsi: indossa un paio di jeans, una maglietta da football, il giubbotto di jeans e un paio di all star, poi scende e prendendo la moto va verso casa Isles.

Maura si sveglia in ritardo, si butta sotto la doccia e quando esce si asciuga in fretta e si veste con una gonna, una canottiera bianca, un maglione morbido un po' lungo e un paio di scarpe con un tacco basso, si asciuga i capelli e quando sente Jane suonare chiede alla cameriera di farla salire.

Jane entra e seguendo le indicazioni della cameriera sale le scale e bussa alla porta.

"Posso entrare?"

Maura si gira, sorridendo al sentire la voce di Jane. "Certo, sono quasi pronta, mi sono svegliata tardi!"

Jane apre la porta completamente. "Accidenti, invece di stare a ballare in giro vai a dormire presto quando sai che abbiamo lezione!" ridacchia. "Stai molto bene." sorride.

Maura ride e la ringrazia, poi prende la borsa e le due escono, dirette al dipartimento.

Quando Jane parcheggia le due si affrettano a raggiungere il laboratorio, e Maura inizia subito a lavorare con il microscopio appuntandosi tutto ciò che nota.

Jane invece lavora con altri due studenti che hanno passato il test con lei, stanno analizzando delle prove e l'assistente fa loro alcune domande per vedere se sono preparati. Jane risponde bene a tutto, e ogni tanto si gira a guardare Maura, la trova adorabile con il camice.

Anche Maura ogni tanto guarda Jane e le sorride, ma poi torna al suo lavoro fingendo di non essere distratta da lei.

L'assistente dà dei campioni ai ragazzi da analizzare e Jane va verso Maura. "Dottoressa Isles, ho bisogno di lei, dovrebbe analizzare questo campione di DNA." sorride.

"Subito detective!" sorride Maura prendendo la provetta e andando verso il retro del laboratorio.

Un ragazzo passa vicino a Jane guardando Maura. "Una dottoressa così sarebbe sprecata per i morti!" alza le sopracciglia.

"E togliti di qui vai a lavorare!" Jane gli dà una spinta sorridendo e poi rimane ad aspettare Maura.

Dopo un po' Maura torna con dei fogli e li sventola davanti al naso di Jane. "Ecco qui detective, spero di esserle stata utile."

"Grazie." sorride Jane prendendo i fogli. "Lei farà carriera!" ride e poi porta i risultati all'assistente. Quando ha finito si toglie i guanti e aspetta Maura.

Maura si toglie il camice al termine della lezione e sistema la postazione a cui ha lavorato prima di raggiungere Jane.

"Ottimo lavoro oggi." sorride vedendola seduta all'ingresso.

"Davvero ottimo." Jane si alza. "Andiamo a mangiare?"

"Sì ho molta fame!"

Le due escono, ma fuori dal dipartimento trovano Mandy che, sentendosi meglio, è venuta a fare una sorpresa a Jane e portarla a pranzo.

"M-Mandy ciao!" Jane la guarda sorpresa. "Che ci fai qui?"

Mandy la abbraccia dandole un bacio sulla guancia. "Sono venuta a prenderti per pranzare insieme!" sorride. "Finalmente mi è passata l'influenza e non vedevo l'ora di vederti."

Jane guarda Maura. "Grazie, molto carino da parte tua Mandy." sorride un po' forzatamente.

Maura ricambia il sorriso. "Beh, vi lascio allora. Buon pranzo, ci sentiamo più tardi Jane."

Jane la guarda allontanarsi e sente subito un vuoto dentro, ma sentendo la mano di Mandy che prende la sua si gira e sorride a Mandy. "Bene, andiamo a mangiare." dice passandole il casco.

Dopo il pranzo, Jane prende le mani di Mandy. "Ascolta Mandy, ti devo dire una cosa importante."

"Dimmi." le sorride, accarezzandole le mani.

"Il fatto è che.." Jane abbassa lo sguardo. "Penso che non sia più il caso di uscire insieme."

Mandy le alza il viso, nei suoi occhi c'è tristezza e stupore. "Perchè dici così?"

"Beh, io ho molto da studiare fra il college e la scuola di polizia, poi ci sono gli allenamenti e non ho più tanto tempo, non voglio trascurarti.."

"Ce l'abbiamo sempre fatta benissimo, non è necessario vedersi tutti i giorni per stare insieme.."

"Mandy no, ti prego." Jane scuote la testa. "Non ce la faccio più a stare al passo, cerca di capirmi.."

Mandy le lascia le mani. "E tra tutti i tuoi "impegni" io sono il più facile da scaricare?" la guarda con gli occhi lucidi.

"Mandy mi dispiace, ma lo sai che non posso rinunciare al resto, i miei genitori mi ucciderebbero e ho impiegato anni a convincere mia madre a farmi fare la scuola di polizia!"

Mandy tira su col naso e si asciuga gli occhi. "Credevo che ci tenessi un po' di più.." si alza e va verso l'uscita.

A Jane cade una lacrima, ha davvero amato Mandy, molto, ma ora che passa sempre più tempo con Maura e inizia ad affezionarsi a lei è confusa. Sente che in lei stanno nascendo dei sentimenti verso Maura che vanno oltre l'amicizia. Dopo aver pagato ed essere uscita, decide di mandare a Maura un messaggio. "Sei libera stasera?"

* * *

Maura ha passato la pausa pranzo a studiare, alza la testa dai libri solo quando sente il messaggio nel suo cellulare. Sorride vedendo che è da parte di Jane, le chiede se è libera quella sera.

"Sì certo. Passa quando vuoi, io oggi non ho lezione." le risponde.

Jane esce dal college al pomeriggio tardi e risponde subito al messaggio di Maura.

"Indossa qualcosa di elegante, passo a prenderti fra due ore."

Una volta a casa, fa una bella doccia lunga, indossa un vestito grigio con i tacchi e si lascia i capelli sciolti, poi si trucca leggermente e parte in moto verso casa Isles.

Maura è un po' agitata ma di sicuro non ha intenzione di rifiutare, quindi si fa una doccia, indossa un vestito blu corto fino a sopra le ginocchia che le cade morbido sui fianchi, dei tacchi e si asciuga i capelli lasciandoli abbastanza naturali, come il trucco.

Jane arriva in perfetto orario e suona al campanello, facendo un bel respiro.

Maura scende velocemente le scale nonostante i tacchi e apre la porta. "Ciao." sorride guardandola e sospirando, è stupenda.

"Ciao bellissima." sorride Jane. "Sei pronta?"

Maura sorride e si chiude la porta alle spalle. "Qual è l'occasione per tutta questa eleganza?"

"Lo scoprirai presto." sorride e la prende per mano portandola alla moto, salgono e Jane guida fino ad un locale.

Maura scende e scuote un po' i capelli e aspetta Jane per seguirla.

"E' il compleanno della fidanzata di Frankie!" sorride e apre le porte del locale. "E io devo dirti una cosa." la prende per mano e si avvicina al bancone ordinando due birre, e dopo aver salutato tutti e fatto gli auguri alla ragazza, la porta sul divanetto e le passa la sua birra.

"Okay, sono un po' nervosa.." sorride Maura prendendo due lunghi sorsi di birra.

Jane si avvicina al suo orecchio per sussurrare. "Ho lasciato Mandy."

Maura quasi sputa la birra. "Che cosa?! Sei seria?"

Jane annuisce in silenzio e beve la sua birra.

Maura non riesce a parlare e beve un altro sorso. "Wow.."

Jane abbassa lo sguardo. "Spero non ti dispiaccia, insomma-"

"Scherzi?" la guarda. "Nel senso... Mi dispiace per voi…" guarda a terra.

Jane le prende la mano. "Vedi, c'è una differenza tra me e Tommy: io non ferirei mai in modo sbagliato una persona. Certo Mandy non l'ha presa bene, ma almeno mi sono seduta e le ho parlato.."

Maura la guarda. "Non è l'unica differenza tra te e Tommy.."

Jane le sorride e stringe la sua mano. "Ti va di ballare?" sorride guardandola negli occhi. "Sai, ho delle gambe da mettere in mostra!"

Maura ride, si alza e la prende per mano, poi iniziano a ballare.

Jane la prende per i fianchi e l'avvicina un po' per ballare attaccata a lei.

"Così è una tortura.." Maura sospira sorridendo.

"Perchè? A me piace!" Jane sorride e le bacia la guancia.

"Anche a me, per questo è una tortura!"

Jane si muove strusciandosi contro Maura e dopo aver esitato qualche istante le dà un bacio sul collo. "Sei bellissima.." sorride.

Maura arrossisce. "Anche tu la sei.."

Jane le accarezza il viso. "Mi piaci Maura."

La ragazza bionda la guarda negli occhi. "Anche tu mi piaci Jane, molto." sorride arrossendo.

Jane si avvicina e le posa un bacio dolce sulle labbra.

Maura la spinge dietro ad un muro che rientra un po', per non essere esattamente davanti a tutti, e risponde al bacio dolcemente mettendole le braccia attorno al collo.

Jane le accarezza i fianchi. "Dimmi che vuoi andare a casa ti prego!" ridacchia nervosamente e un po' senza fiato con la fronte appoggiata a quella di Maura.

"Voglio andare a casa ti prego!" la guarda negli occhi.

"Suona un po' come se stessi sfottendo, ma la prima risposta è quella che vale!" Jane sorride, la prende per mano ed escono.

Maura la segue, tra la birra e la velocità degli eventi è abbastanza convinta di stare sognando, ma è felice.

"Casa mia o casa tua?" le urla mentre sfreccia sulla strada.

"Casa mia è libera." si stringe a lei.

* * *

Jane guida fino a casa Isles, quando arrivano scendono e Jane segue Maura dentro.

Maura chiude la porta dietro di loro e fa un giro veloce della casa per controllare che siano davvero sole mentre Jane la aspetta all'entrata, e quando è sicura spegne le luci dell'ingresso lasciando Jane al buio e la raggiunge da dietro, abbracciandola.

"Ehi," sussulta Jane, sorpresa.

"E' affermativo, non c'è nessuno."Maura sorride guardandola finchè i suoi occhi non si abituano al buio e riesce a vedere il profilo di Jane.

Jane sorride e si gira, ad intuito trova le labbra di Maura e la bacia. "Adoro il tuo profumo." sorride contro le sue labbra. "E anche se è buio," le mette una mano sul viso toccandola ovunque per scherzare, "so che sei meravigliosa."

Maura ride. "Sei un po' scema ma mi piaci lo stesso."

"Sei gentile a dire così." Jane ride e sporgendosi per baciarla le tira giù la zip del vestito.

Maura rabbrividisce piacevolmente al gesto e sorride, anche se è un po' nervosa.

"Hai mai fatto l'amore con una ragazza?" sussurra Jane mentre le tira giù un po' le spalline del vestito e le bacia le spalle. A Maura esce un "no" un po' tremolante mentre sente le labbra di Jane sulle spalle.

"Sono onorata di essere la prima donna a baciare ogni parte del tuo corpo stupendo." Jane la prende per mano e facendo attenzione sale le scale per portarla in camera.

Maura si lascia trascinare su per le scale intrecciando le dita con quelle di Jane e quando arrivano in camera si lascia spogliare al buio, mentre Jane le accarezza il corpo.

Una volta che Maura è nuda, Jane la porta verso il letto e la fa sedere, accende la piccola luce sul comodino e rimane in piedi di fronte a lei. Si tira giù la zip del vestito e lo lascia scivolare lungo il suo corpo tonico, si toglie i tacchi e il reggiseno, rimanendo in perizoma. "Ho seguito il tuo consiglio." sorride.

Maura la guarda, è una delle cose più sexy che abbia mai visto, è talmente bella che nemmeno si stupisce di sentirsi attratta da lei nonostante sia una ragazza. "Non sono mai stata più fiera di un consiglio che ho dato!" ride.

Jane si gira e chinandosi un pochino in avanti lo sfila facendolo passare lentamente sulle sue gambe lunghe.

"Sei bellissima.." sussurra Maura.

"Grazie." Jane si rigira verso Maura, la guarda e si avvicina spingendola piano per farla sdraiare, poi si mette su di lei e inizia a baciarla.

Maura ricambia i baci e appoggia timidamente le mani sui fianchi di Jane facendole salire piano per accarezzarle la schiena.

Dopo alcuni minuti, Jane si ferma un secondo e la guarda negli occhi. "Prima di fare qualsiasi cosa voglio che ti senti pronta, visto che è la tua prima volta con una ragazza, quindi se faccio qualcosa che non ti va ti prego fermami, non avere paura. Va bene?" sorride dolcemente.

"Mi fido di te." sorride Maura guardandola.

Jane annuisce e torna a baciarla, poi pian piano scende baciando ogni singolo centimetro del corpo di Maura, fino ad arrivare alle cosce, le accarezza e le bacia, poi allarga le gambe della ragazza e con la punta della lingua inizia a giocare sul suo clitoride.

"Oh mio dio!" Maura geme piano, non se lo aspettava, e inarca un po' la schiena.

Jane va leggermente più nel profondo con la lingua e aumenta il ritmo allungando una mano per accarezzare il seno di Maura.

La bionda geme più ad alta voce e chiude gli occhi, accarezzando i capelli di Jane, ma improvvisamente questa si stacca e si solleva per mettersi seduta, fa alzare Maura e la mette a cavalcioni su di lei, apre bene le gambe e inizia a muoversi su e giù ritmicamente mentre la tiene per la schiena e le bacia il collo.

"Jane... Jane.." Maura ansima affannosamente, sente un insieme di sensazioni che non ha mai provato, e dopo un po' viene tenendosi alle spalle di Jane.

La ragazza si sdraia con Maura sopra, con una mano tira la coperta sopra i loro corpi che sono attaccati, avvolge le braccia attorno a Maura e le da un bacio sulla guancia accarezzandole i capelli.

Dopo alcuni istanti Maura apre gli occhi e sorride. "E' stato...wow."

Jane ride. "E' una bella definizione!"

"Non pensavo che sarebbe mai successo..tra di noi."

"Neanch'io, però è stato bello." sorride Jane dandole un bacio.

"Non riesco a credere che hai lasciato Mandy!"

"E' stato tutto molto veloce, però non mi pento della mia scelta, perché tu sei davvero fantastica."

Maura sorride dolcemente. "Spero di non farti pentire nemmeno in futuro."

Jane la guarda e le accarezza il viso. "I tuoi quando tornano?"

Maura si gira per guardare l'ora sulla sveglia sul comodino. "Tra non più di mezz'ora, di solito non stanno fuori oltre mezzanotte."

"Sarà meglio che torni a casa, non vorrei assaggiare la rabbia di tuo padre questa volta, sopratutto se ci trova così!" ride Jane.

"Peccato.." Maura si alza, indossa una vestaglia e le passa i vestiti, Jane si veste e poi prende Maura fra le braccia. "Sai dove trovarmi se vuoi stare un po' con me." sorride guardandola negli occhi. "Tommy domani parte per una vacanza con gli amici, potresti venire da me ogni tanto, sopratutto nel weekend quando i miei non ci sono."

"Ci vediamo domani allora!" sorride Maura prendendole le mani.

"A domani Maur." Jane le accarezza la mano e le dà un bacio, poi esce da casa Isles e torna a casa.

Maura si lascia cadere sul letto sorridendo e si addormenta dopo un po'.


End file.
